


Мой нежный и ласковый зверь

by Hiwlaska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, ООС, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, мужская беременность, насилие, нецензурная лексика, романтика, смена сущности, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiwlaska/pseuds/Hiwlaska
Summary: Два юноши. Одному по воле пророчества суждено убить сильнейшего тёмного мага. Другому по жестокому стечению обстоятельств приказано убить сильнейшего светлого мага. Они как две стороны одной медали - разные, но в тоже время только вместе они могут создать нечто цельное.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Что бы легче было понять мои кривобокие описания:  
> хоть монстр выглядит немного по шерстистее, но что-то вроде http://img.all-mods.ru/2014/02/pan1.jpg  
> Что-то вроде обложки к фанфику http://www.wwalls.ru/pic/201507/1920x1080/wwalls.ru-80804.jpg (с белым волком не нашла)  
> Вдохновиловки:  
> http://funlib.ru/cimg/2014/102115/0211731  
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/1v11_-MLbeE/hqdefault.jpg  
> https://im2-tub-ru.yandex.net/i?id=a6a04b9dc4b75f5f4b06c467243eeeeb&n=33&h=215&w=215  
> http://nevsedoma.com.ua/images/2007/49/41_potte.jpg
> 
> Публикация на сторонних ресурсах только с моего разрешения. Ссылку на данную страницу можете указывать, где угодно без лишних вопросов.

      Юноша с совершенно потерянным видом сидел перед думосбором.  
      — Гарри, — позвал его Дамблдор.  
      Тот перевёл взгляд на сильнейшего светлого мага столетия.  
      — Я правильно понял, что в тексте пророчества говорится о том, что я должен буду убить Тёмного лорда?  
      — Именно, мальчик мой. Я не хотел тебе рассказывать о его содержании раньше.  
      — Но как я и против… — слов Гарри не находил.  
      Он хорошо помнил свою беспомощность на кладбище (когда Лорд только возродился), и затем спустя несколько дней осознание, что не нужна была бы его кровь Лорду, и он мог быть убит Петтигрю там же второй Авадой. Но тот страх не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он испытал не далее, как вчера. Когда Лорд управлял им, он ощутил через связь всю мощь его силы - силы прожившего не одно десятилетие тёмного мага. Вчера вечером он так боялся уснуть и снова оказаться под властью его видений, что заснул только после приёма зелья Сон без сновидений.  
      — Это шутка? — нервный смешок, и магия в кабинете директора завибрировала.  
      — Нет, только ты можешь победить его, Гарри. Ты должен быть сильным, ты должен…  
      — Кому должен?! Родителям? Сомневаюсь. Магам? Но в Британии много магов, которые пусть не сильнее меня, хотя и в этом я сомневаюсь, но гораздо опытней. Я элементарное зелье без учебника сварить не могу; знаю от силы несколько десятков заклинаний - и не все идеально; в трансфигурации тоже не силён. Если уж вы с ним не справились, то куда уж мне?  
      — Гарри, не нужно себя недооценивать, ты особенный.  
      — Ещё скажите - Избранный, — юноша успокоился так же быстро, как и вспылил. Он посмотрел на разорённый его магией кабинет. - "Мне с моей выдержкой только на Тёмного лорда и идти", - промелькнула мысль.  
      Дамблдор лишь улыбнулся.  
      — Я пойду, пожалуй, нужно вещи собрать.  
      — Да, конечно, мой мальчик. Похороны твоего крёстного будут уже завтра.  
      Гарри обернулся на эти слова. Кривая усмешка на губах.  
      — К чему они, хоронить-то некого.  
      — Дабы почтить память.  
      Гарри вышел, чуть покачиваясь, из кабинета, как пьяный. И, как кукла, направился к себе в башню Гриффиндора.  
  
      Гарри собирал вещи, чтобы снова отправиться к ненавистным родственникам на каникулы. Слово-то какое - «родственники». Кривая усмешка на губах и грустные глаза.  
      — Гарри, ты как? — подошла Гермиона.  
      — Сдохнуть хочется.  
      — Дружище, зачем же так? Жаль твоего крёстного, но жизнь продолжается, — подсел с другой стороны Рон.  
      — Жизнь, — Гарри попробовал это слово на языке, — жить, чтобы убить или быть убитым.  
      — Ты о чём, Гарри? — с испугом спросила Гермиона.  
      — О пророчестве.  
      — Так оно разбилось же, — уточнил Рон.  
      — Я говорил с Дамблдором, он всё это время знал о его содержании и передал его мне.  
      Гарри пересказал их разговор, думосбор и воспоминание, пророчество и его отчаянный всплеск магии.  
      — Я только одного не могу понять, почему я? Почему кто-то из волшебников не может произнести заклинание; и если не один на один, так пятеро на одного, не убить его?  
      — Это же Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, пророчество гласит…  
      — Да гори это пророчество в аду! Если бы его никто не слышал, то и родители мои возможно были бы живы. И я рос бы в семье, — последнюю фразу он произнёс почти шёпотом.  
      — Гарри, это, конечно, плохо, что они мертвы, но тогда Лорд был бы жив и, кто знает, что случилось бы с Британией.  
      — Герми, ты же видела все эти пророчества, что заполняли стеллажи до потолка - тысячи пророчеств. Так почему вся Британия должна жить именно по этому пророчеству?! Одному из миллионов.  
      — Гарри, я понимаю, что тебе сейчас очень тяжело, но возьми себя в руки, тебе ещё воплощать его в жизнь.  
      Юноша перевёл взгляд от девушки на Рона. Его друзья решительно смотрели на него.  
      — Вы действительно считаете, что я со своим уровнем знаний и навыков, могу сделать то, с чем не могут справиться авроры, невыразимцы и орден феникса, вместе взятые? — Гарри хотелось просто рассмеяться им в глаза.  
      Неужели они не поняли, какая пропасть между их умениями и умениями пожирателей? Как будто стая лисиц гонялась за группой цыплят - аккуратно так гонялась, - чтобы ненароком раньше времени не задавить случайно. И ведь то, что он и ребята могли противопоставить Пожирателям, они изучили даже не на уроке, а тайно сами. Чувство бессилия, которое не отпускало его с момента, как он встретил Лорда в Министерстве, давило; ему очень хотелось прильнуть к груди сильного мага (в идеале - отца) и просто разрыдаться, но не было ни отца, ни сильной груди; он был один на один со своими страхами.  
      Гермиона что-то отвечала на его вопрос, подбадривала, а Гарри не слушал. Как же он устал от собственной жизни. И это в пятнадцать лет. Он невольно улыбнулся горькой улыбкой.  
      — Ну, вот и славно, дружище, нужно держаться. Пойду собирать вещи, — Рон похлопал его по плечу.  
      — Точно, Гарри, у тебя ещё ничего не собрано.  
      — Хотел как раз этим заняться.  
  
      Гарри лежал и тупо смотрел в темноту. Засыпать было страшно. Лорд так легко проникал в его разум, что он до жути боялся заснуть, а проснуться уже перед Лордом. К часу ночи он понял, что так не заснёт. Встал, вышел из спальни и обратился в кота — свою анимагическую форму.  
      Начал он её осваивать сразу после третьего курса. Это отвлекало от волнений, заполняло время. Учебники в библиотеке по данному вопросу были общедоступны и брать их не возбранялось. Друзья несколько раз замечали его интерес, но большого значения этому не придавали. Правда, на пятом курсе пришлось воровать книги, так как под запретом были почти все мало-мальски полезные материалы. Друзьям он о своих экспериментах в анимагии не рассказывал. Поначалу боялся что засмеют, если его анимагическая форма - крыса или что ещё хуже; будут подозревать невесть что, если ею окажется змея. Слишком часто данные существа мелькали в его жизни.  
      Когда же узнал, что он всего лишь обычный кот — чёрный зеленоглазый кот среднего размера - сначала обрадовался, а затем понял, что рассказывать нечего - ну анимаг, ну кот и что? Превращался он от силы раз двадцать за всё время и то: сначала ради тренировки, а затем чтобы успокоиться. В шкуре животного его не так мучили мысли о будущем, Пожирателях, Снейпе, газетчиках.  
      Теперь он превратился именно по той же причине. Котам обычно всё равно, что о них пишут, говорят, а если их пытаются убить, то они убегают.  
      Гарри спустился из башни и потопал к выходу из Хогвартса, вступил в ночь, прислушиваясь к её звукам, всматриваясь в темноту. Писк чуть в стороне, прыжок и мышь почти в лапах.  
      Он не помнил, сколько времени он так бегал за всякой мелочью. Лёг на камень отдышаться, прикрыл глаза и уснул.  
Проснулся, когда на востоке уже розовело. Он давно так мирно не спал. Нужно было возвращаться в Хогвартс. Спрыгнул с камня, сделал несколько шагов.  
      "А зачем мне куда-то возвращаться? У Дурслей меня никто никогда не ждал." Посмотрел на свои лапы, хвост. Остаться бы вот так котом. Что ждёт его в будущем? Встреча с Лордом. Страх затопил, ему едва удалось выплыть из его липких объятий.  
      "Не хочу, я никому ничего не должен."  
План родился спонтанно, и он бросился в башню Гриффиндора. Схватил свои вещи и побежал на второй этаж; в туалете плаксы Миртл никого не было. Открыл Тайную комнату, пробежал, стараясь не думать о василиске, который валялся тут же, вглубь и оставил весь свой небогатый скарб здесь. Взял только мантию и волшебную палочку. Выбрался из Хогвартса, накинул мантию, положил волшебную палочку за пазуху и обратился котом. Быстрым шагом направился к Запретному лесу.  
      Перевёл дух, когда добрался до хижины Хагрида - полувеликана здесь не было, но немного пожить и обдумать дальнейшие планы было можно. Он проскользнул через щель в хижину.  
  
      — Рон, где Гарри?  
      — Его вещей нет, наверно, решил нас не дожидаться.  
      — Возможно, он хочет побыть один.  
      Рон пожал плечами.  
  
      Гарри шёл в ночи к Запретному лесу. За последние несколько дней шум не поднялся и школу не наводнили авроры, значит его никто не хватился.  
      Он услышал шум, прислушался - прыжок и мышь поймана. Подпрыгнул, подкинул её, снова подкинул. Голод взял своё и после ещё нескольких скачков мышь была съедена. Кошачьи инстинкты брали своё.  
      Поначалу он боялся подходить к Запретному лесу, но позже понял что кошачье чутьё гораздо лучше человеческого. Он каким-то шестым чувством ощущал: к каким растениям можно подходить, а какие нужно обходить; то же относилось и к жителям данного леса.  
      Гарри замер и прислушался: ещё шорох, подкрался и прыжок. Крыса оказалась не такой лёгкой добычей, как мышь, но и отступать он не желал. Когда крыса наконец была поймана, он огляделся и понял, что зашёл гораздо дальше обычного, но страха не было. Вообще, за прошедшие несколько дней он от него почти избавился, но и уверенность - что и без него обойдутся - окрепла. Если бы не было пророчества, если бы Гарри не было, неужели Лорд бы уже стоял у власти? Слишком много людей были против и Гарри не верил, что ему позволили бы.  
      В кошачьей форме кошмары его не беспокоили. Он вообще старался выкинуть всякие человеческие мысли и волнения и понимал, что ему удаётся. Уже на следующий день после своего трусливого побега, он осознал это и признал, но вернуться на брошенный путь смелости не хватало. Да, ему страшно, ему одиноко, ему не за что сражаться и умирать, ведь у него никогда ничего и никого не было и нет. Им лучше будет без него. Тогда они просто превратятся из друзей Избранного в обычных ребят.  
      Гарри оглядел полянку и огромную пещеру чуть в отдалении, укрытую с одной стороны густым кустарником. Хотел направиться назад к хижине Хагрида, но его привлекло тепло, исходящее из пещеры. Инстинкты не кричали об опасности, и он сделал шаг. Вошёл вглубь. Пещера оказалась глубже ожидаемого. Камни же в глубине были тёплыми. Он потоптался, вышел из пещеры и лёг чуть в отдалении, решив за ней понаблюдать.  
  
      Прошло два дня, а в пещеру никто из животных не зашёл; они будто не замечали её. И Гарри решил здесь поселиться - дичи хватало, а другая живность в пещеру не совалась. Рядом был родник. Идеальное место.  


***

  
  
      Директор Хогвартса устало опустился на стул. Мысли не радовали. Тёмный Лорд набирает силы, а Министерство только раскачивается.  
      Дверь в кабинет без стука, резко распахивается. Дамблдор привычно вешает на лицо чуть снисходительную улыбку.  
      — Альбус, что значит - Поттер будет обучаться в специально укрытом месте? Когда мы встречались летом, и я вас с того света вытягивал, что-то ни о чём подобном не слышал, — влетел с этими словами Снейп.  
      — Чашечку чая?  
      Снейп вздохнул.  
      — Вы хоть раз в своей жизни честно ответили хоть на один вопрос?  
      Старик устало вздохнул, взмахнул рукой и навесил с десяток чар. Северус проследил за его действиями, сел напротив.  
      — Северус, Гарри пропал ещё в июне. Я обыскал всю Британию, даже применил ритуал поиска на крови - в больничном крыле было немного его крови. Ничего.  
      — А этот рассказ о том, что его перевели в какое-то защищённое место - лишь для того что бы потянуть время. Хм, — Снейп задумался, — мальчишка может быть давно мёртв.  
      — Скорее всего, так оно и есть.  
      — Вы проводили тёмный ритуал?  
      — Да.  
      — И кто же теперь у нас будет спасителем? — то, что судьба Британии была в руках мальчишки, Северуса всегда смущало, это выглядело откровенно смешно. Даже он - Снейп - легко мог убить Поттера, что уж говорить о Лорде.  
      — Разбираться со всем придётся Ордену феникса, как это и планировалось ранее.  
      — Вы кажетесь удивительно спокойным, потеряв Избранного, — последнее слово Снейп буквально выплюнул.  
      — Северус, ты тоже не выглядишь убитым горем. Жаль, конечно, мальчика, но в любом случае было мало шансов, что он останется в живых.  
      — Понимали, но всё равно толкали.  
      — Так было нужно.  
      — Опять не договариваете. Альбус, вам немного осталось.  
      — Нам придётся поговорить и серьёзно поговорить, но позже. Тяжёлый день был сегодня для моих старых косточек.  
      — Как скажете, директор.  


***

  
  
      Кот медленно крался за птичкой, прыжок и добыча в когтях. Секунда, и Гарри-кот резко отпрыгивает в сторону и шерсть поднимается дыбом. Акромантул выжидает недолго: скачок, и его лапа задевает бок животного. Кот издаёт жуткий для такого маленького тельца вой и бросается в противоположную от паука сторону, но натыкается на ещё одного паука. Отступает. В кошачьей голове мелькает вполне человеческая мысль: "Ну, хоть понадкусываю перед смертью", и кот с безумным воем бросается на паука. Хруст, и гигантская кошачья лапа ломает панцирь акромантула, который странным образом уменьшился или… Жуткий рык, и крупная пантера бросается на следующую жертву. Клыки пантеры клацнули, перекусывая паука. Зверь с омерзением отплёвывается, когда появляется ещё один акромантул - крупнее. Низкий гортанный рык. Шаг в сторону паука и тот бросается наутёк. Несколько прыжков и охотник повержен. Кровавая пелена безумия охоты отхлынула, так же быстро как и накатила; Гарри-зверь оглядел себя с немаленькой высоты крупного, стоящего на задних лапах зверя, чем-то напоминающего пантеру, с чуть удлинённой мордой и немалыми клыками. Крупные острые когти были на всех конечностях, но на лапах-руках длиннее. Он задрал голову и зарычал, показывая всем своим существом что эта территория - его, и ещё вопрос - кто на ней жертва, а кто охотник. Он успокоился и медленно снова встал на четыре лапы, трансформируясь обратно в пантеру.  


***

  
  
      Драко открыл Исчезательный шкаф, птица была мертва. Потухшим взглядом он некоторое время смотрел на неё, потом в сердцах пнул подсвечник, что стоял рядом. Звон падающей вещи набатом прозвучал в этой ненавистной комнате. Парень прислонился к дверце шкафа и сполз на пол.  
      Только что закончились Рождественские каникулы. Драко вспоминал их с содроганием.  
  
      Драко проснулся рано утром, в последнее время спал он плохо. Рождественское утро. Отсутствие отца чувствовалось особенно сильно. Они немного общались, но вот его не стало и это более чем ощущалось. Он остановился у рождественской ели. Странно, но под ней было три подарка. Нагнулся: один - он знал - это был его подарок матери; другой - судя по надписи - мать дарила ему, а третий… Драко прочитал: «Люциусу от любящей жены».  
      — Мама, к чему он здесь? — спросил он у вошедшей женщины.  
      — Как же, дорогой, отец уже и подарок не заслужил? — с укором произнесла женщина. — Он, конечно, этого не любит, но всё же. А где же твой подарок? — женщина подошла ближе.  
      — Разве нам разрешили встретиться с ним в Азкабане? — он уже ничего не понимал.  
      Нарцисса приложила руку к его лбу.  
      — С тобой всё хорошо, дорогой? Отца срочно вызвали, но к вечеру он обещал быть. Тогда и откроем подарки. Давай пока завтракать.  
      Драко прошиб холодный пот. Блэки все были немного не в себе, но мама всегда была адекватным и здравомыслящим человеком.  
      К вечеру того дня мать вновь рассуждала логично и понимала, что муж в тюрьме, но их разговор она не помнила. Звоночек был тревожный. Покидать менор и оправляться снова в Хогвартс он не хотел. И не только из-за провальности всех его действий, но теперь и из-за матери. Оставлять её одну в доме было страшно. Она явно начинала жить в своих фантазиях.  
  
      Как же он устал. Первая эйфория наивной уверенности, что он всё сможет, что докажет, что не зря его фамилия Малфой, прошла уже к октябрю. Радость от того, что мордредова Поттера больше не будет рядом — тоже.  
      — Поттер, — прозвучал его голос в потолок Выручай-комнаты, — и почему ты, мать твою, был на Гриффиндоре? Да ты умней многих слизеринцев вместе взятых. Взял и смылся.  
      Почему Драко верил в байку о тайной подготовке героя от силы недели три, он и сам не знал. Было ли это сумасшествие или что-то ещё, но теперь он был уверен, что герой просто сбежал.  
      — Я бы тоже смылся, и гори оно всё! Но я же дурак слизеринский. Мы ведь всё знаем и всё понимаем, и в отличие от гриффиндорских идиотов носим на себе клеймо, как истинные мудрецы. Интересно, что ты сейчас делаешь?  
      Узнав, что Гарри больше учиться в Хогвартсе не будет, Драко обрадовался и выкинул его из головы, вернее попытался. Уже через месяц ему стало не хватать привычного внимания Поттера.  
      — Да, Поттер, мы с тобой два сапога пара: тебе Тёмного Лорда спихнули, а мне Светлого мага. И время тикает, — прошептал Драко уже невпопад. — А ведь я тебе завидовал. Дурак. Чему здесь завидовать?! — снова перешёл он на крик.  
      Драко сжал зубы: мужчины не плачут, нужно собраться, что-то он совсем расклеился.  


***

  
  
      Крупная чёрная пантера с хрустом перегрызла хребет похожему на лохматую ящерицу существу. Из-за заснеженного холма показалась морда полуволка-полугиены, тоже хищной твари с огромными челюстями. Пантера придавила лапой добычу и гортанно зарычала, медленно увеличиваясь в размерах и перенося постепенно вес на задние лапы. Конкурент ретировался. Гарри-зверь поднял голову и зарычал. Наклонился и вгрызся в добычу.


	2. Chapter 2

      — Драко, я же сказал - не надо этой мордредовой самодеятельности, почини Исчезательный шкаф, как просила тебя мать. Остальное я сделаю сам, — Снейп тряс блондина, схватив за грудки.  
      — Отпусти, — юноша вырвался из рук крёстного. — Не нужно мне твоего сочувствия, и опеки тоже, не я требовал тебя давать этот чёртов Обет, — он бросился прочь от Снейпа.  
      — Как ты… — но юноши и след простыл. — Неужели Нарцисса проговорилась, — недовольно проворчал под нос профессор.  
      Драко влетел в свою спальню. Захлопнул дверь.  
На его письменном столе были две книги по артефакторике. Он без сил опустился на стул. Положил голову на руки.  
      "Зачем крёстный дал этот Обет?" Одно неверное движение, неверный поступок - и крёстный умрёт; мало ему ответственности за мать, так ещё и крёстный. Очень хотелось проснуться, чтобы кошмар закончился, но он не заканчивался. Драко всё больше чувствовал себя маленьким беспомощным мальчишкой. Хотелось выть, но он взял книги и вчитался.  


***

  
  
      Новость о том, что Азкабан пал и порадовала, и огорчила. Отец снова вернётся в семью, это поможет маме, но раз Лорду понадобились волшебники из Азкабана, значит война переходит на новый виток.  
      Когда Драко и Пожиратели поднимались на Астрономическую башню, юноша молился всем богам, чтобы только директора там не оказалось, но боги остались глухи. Он выбил палочку у директора, обратился в себя и… ненависти он не нашёл. Да, старик его раздражал, злил, но смерти он ему никогда не желал, а не было желания убить - не было и Авады.  
      Сбоку вышел Снейп. "Откуда он здесь?" - мелькнула мысль. Пара фраз, которые из-за стука крови в висках он не слышал, и зелёный луч Авады летит в директора. Безумный смех Беллатрисы. Драко не соображал - что он делал дальше и куда шёл. Крёстный тупо тянул его за собой. Они покидали Хогвартс. Его ад, наконец, закончился или... нет?  
  
      Драко направился к матери как только появилась такая возможность. Она лежала в своей спальне и выглядела... Плохо она выглядела.  
      — Мама, что с тобой? Почему ты мне не сообщила?  
      — Всё в порядке, мне нездоровится, но это не смертельно, а как твои дела?  
      — Всё хорошо. Лорд будет доволен. Отец к тебе заходил?  
      — Хорошо, — женщина улыбнулась. — Люциус заходил три дня назад, а потом дела, он больше не смог заглянуть.  
      — Мама, его только вчера из Азкабана вытянули.  
"И очень странно, что он даже не навестил мать, - подумал Драко, - может, что-нибудь случилось?"  
      — Ты что-то путаешь, дорогой, — Нарцисса нахмурилась, потёрла рукой лоб, — или это я что-то путаю.  
      — Нет, нет, это я; ты поспи, уверен отец заглянет к тебе вечером, — Драко пошёл искать крёстного, состояние матери его пугало.  
  
      Люциус выбрался из Азкабана и Лорд, не дав даже встретиться с женой и сыном, надавал распоряжений. Впрочем, это было в любом случае лучше, нежели остаться в холодной сырой камере. Добрался он домой только на второй день, и чуть не бегом направился к Нарциссе. Впереди, в коридоре увидел Северуса и Драко.  
      — Что с ней?  
      — Если это и проклятие, то странное, так как всё что я могу увидеть - это замедление работы всего организма, ослабление мышц; тут нужен артефакт, который определяет проклятия.  
      — Приветствую, Северус, сын; о ком вы?  
      — Отец! — Драко было кинулся к отцу, но его взгляд заставил остановиться. В их семье не принято показывать свои чувства, за последний год мать не раз нарушала это правило, сильно переменилась и даже приобнимала сына, что и в детстве случалось нечасто.  
      — Я говорю о Нарциссе, пойдём, — и Северус открыл перед Малфоем-старшим дверь в спальню.  
  
      Слова Снейпа звучали где-то в отдалении.  
      — Неужели нет ни шанса? — с трудом удерживая лицо, спросил Люциус.  
      — Слишком поздно.  
      Люциус повернулся к сыну, который сидел у окна и молчал.  
      — Драко, неужели ты не видел?  
      — Я приводил нашего семейного врача, он говорил то же, что и крёстный. Она переволновалась и всё. Прости.  
      — Не извиняйся, Драко. Это проклятье без специальных артефактов не распознать; кто ж знал, что в семье завелся убийца, — не дал продолжить Люциусу Снейп; не хватало, чтобы этот идиот под воздействием волнений последних дней (унижения его семьи Лордом, полный переезд всех Пожирателей в Малфой-менор, болезнь Нарциссы и новость о том, что это проклятие и что его мог наложить лишь тот, кто был вхож в их дом более года назад), наговорил сыну лишнего. Драко и так выглядел отвратно, мало ел, плохо спал.  
      — Сколько ей осталось?  
      — Недолго.  
  
      Драко сидел у постели матери, она угасала на глазах. Рядом никого не было и, нарушая привычное поведение, он взял её руку в свою. Нарцисса открыла глаза, грустная улыбка коснулась её губ.  
      — Прости, сынок.  
      — За что?  
      — Мне нужно было быть добрее, а я… Мы ведь одна семья, а вели себя как дальние родственники.  
      — Глупости…  
      Но женщина приложила руку к его губам.  
      — Не перебивай, пожалуйста. Мне нужно было взять тебя и уехать из страны как только Лорд возродился, я знала каково это — служить ему. Мы уже это проходили. Но я слишком долго цеплялась за Люциуса, боялась его оставить одного, а теперь уже поздно. Возьми из ящика в шкафу медальон, это оберег, — она указала направление. Драко открыл шкаф и заглянул: простой серебряный медальон с изображением волка на цепочке. Он взял его и подошёл к кровати.  
      — Этот?  
      — Да. Надень его. Знаю, это глупо и от Лорда тебя не спасёт, но я постараюсь присмотреть за тобой даже из-за грани. Я люблю тебя и, несмотря на то, что ты вряд ли когда-то это услышишь от отца, он тоже тебя любит, — рука Нарциссы коснулась его щеки, она закрыла глаза.  
      Драко слушал и не желал в это верить, он молча смотрел на неё, боясь, что если скажет хоть слово, то расплачется, а огорчать мать ещё больше не хотелось. Он поднялся и, поддавшись странному порыву, поцеловал мать в лоб.  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
      Драко снова взглянул на медальон. Она знает о моей анимагической форме? Или это совпадение? Он открыл крышку медальона - там лежала прядь светлых волос, снова закрыл крышку и надел медальон на шею. Показалось ему или нет, но от медальона исходило тепло.  
  
      Волдеморт устало опустился за стол. Министерство пало. Нужные люди на своих местах, но ещё так много нужно сделать.  
Лёгкая победа не заставила его расслабиться, он прекрасно понимал, что сопротивление никуда не делось, а ушло в подполье. Ему нужно больше силы, больше. Поборов желание пойти спать, он выпил укрепляющее и взялся за книгу, которую нашёл здесь же, в Малфой-меноре.  
      Призывы демонов он отбросил сразу, а другие монстры его заинтересовали. Но для большинства призывов нужны сложные зелья, из не менее сложных ингредиентов. Пока все соберёшь, пока приготовишь - не один год пройдёт. Нет, нужно что-то действенное и простое. И он снова вчитался в книгу.  
  
      Не прошло и двух недель, как мать умерла. Всё это время Драко старался далеко от неё не отходить.  
      Отец, как и крёстный, появлялся редко. Лорд завалил их распоряжениями; о Драко же он - по крайней мере, юноша на это надеялся - забыл.  
      Похороны матери были скорыми. Отец скупо похлопал его по плечу, сухо пожелал, чтобы до сентября сын постарался не высовываться из комнаты и вообще не попадаться Лорду, а в сентябре он будет уже в Хогвартсе.  
      Драко лишь кивнул на его слова. Он всё никак не мог избавиться от ощущения нереальности всего происходящего, постоянно себя одёргивал и возвращал к реальности, но получалось всё хуже.  
  
      Беллатриса Лестрейндж вошла к своему повелителю, поклонилась. Лорд кинул на неё мимолётный взгляд.  
      — Вызывали, мой Лорд?  
      — Да, хотел поручить тебе отправиться в… хотя бы Хогсмидт и подыскать, думаю, лучше юношу-волшебника, похитить его нужно так, чтобы не было лишних вопросов и свидетелей.  
      — Понимаю. Но можно уточнить, вам нужен сильный волшебник или…  
      — Чем сильнее, тем лучше и с привлекательной внешностью.  
      — Так зачем же искать, мой Лорд? Драко, мой племянник подходит по всем параметрам. Он совсем бесполезный мальчик, а так может послужить своему Лорду.  
      — Хм, а он бы действительно был идеальной жертвой, только труп не отреагирует на его внешность, но Люциус… - прикидывал Лорд. — А как же его отец?  
      — Мой Лорд, я сама приведу к вам мальчишку; а Люциуса - если он будет против - всегда можно заточить в подземелье Лэстрейндж-хауса. Из моих подземелий он выбраться не сможет. Неблагодарных магов, не желающих служить своему господину, всегда можно подчинить.  
      Тёмный Лорд взглянул в безумно-фанатичные глаза Беллатрисы.  
      — Не все столь верны, как ты Белла, хотя Империус ещё никто не отменял. Послезавтра, 25 июля, я передам тебе порт-ключ и вечером того же дня вложишь его мальчишке в руку; после чего, думаю, ты понимаешь, что об этом тебе стоит забыть, — алый взгляд сверкнул.  
      — О да, мой Лорд.  
  
      Драко выкинуло с помощью порт-ключа на некую поляну. Солнце уже почти зашло за горизонт.  
      — Акцио, моя волшебная палочка, — тётке он не доверял никогда, а если ещё благодаря ей тебя выкидывает невесть куда - нужно быть начеку.  
      — Хорошая реакция, Драко.  
      Юноша похолодел от этого шипящего голоса. Он обернулся и взглянул в алые глаза своего ночного кошмара.  
      — Лучше не сопротивляйся, отдай палочку и делай то, что я тебе скажу.  
      Драко поудобней перехватил палочку: дикая поляна, заросшая по бокам густым лесом, не внушала доверия. Лорд вздохнул.  
      — Значит будем по-плохому. Ступефай, — но Лорд недооценил страх парня, тот увернулся и, развернувшись, готов был бежать куда глаза глядят - хоть в чащу, но…  
      Змея бросилась в его ноги. Лёгкого толчка хватило, чтобы он упал. Плохое питание и сон ослабили его сильнее, чем он думал. Лорд же вторым заклинанием выбил его палочку. Та отлетела в траву рядом с… Драко похолодел - чёрным алтарём, что стоял в центре поляны. Сама поляна была заросшая, а алтарь был чист и казалось, его поставили сюда не далее, как вчера.  
      — Не кусай его Нагини, он мне нужен живым. Ступефай.  
      Но заклинание не сработало. Нагайна свернулась кольцами на ногах парня.  
      — Странно, — Лорд схватил Драко за грудки и поднял, он протянул руку и дёрнул за цепочку на шее юноши. Как только медальон оказался у него в руке, он начал выжигать кожу на ней, тот швырнул его в ближайшие кусты, недовольно шипя.  
      — Нет! — отчаянно крикнул Драко, проследив за медальоном. И, за неимением других способов борьбы, попытался ударить Лорда кулаком, тот легко отшатнулся.  
      — Ступефай.  
      Теперь увернуться не было ни шанса, так же как не было и медальона, подаренного матерью. Змея сползла с ног Драко. Волдеморт поднял парня с помощью левитации. Ещё одно заклинание и одежда стекает с тела Драко мелкими тряпочками. Обуви у него на ногах и не было, тётка вложила порт-ключ в его руку в его спальне. Лорд оценивающе осмотрел юношу.  
      — Хорош. Думаю, мне не нужно объяснять, зачем ты здесь, мальчик?  
      Волдеморт прошёл к алтарю и швырнул на него обездвиженного парня.  
      — Свяжи, — четыре тёмные ленты распяли Драко на алтаре. Заклинание обездвиживания спало в тот же миг.  
      Юноша дёрнулся в отчаянной надежде, что эти эфемерные ленты не слишком крепкие.  
      — Ещё пытаешься сопротивляться? Хм, очень даже неплохо, думаю, ты действительно то, что нужно.  
      Лорд опустил взгляд на что-то хрустнувшее под ногой. Драко с болью посмотрел на свою волшебную палочку разломанную на двое.  
      — Думаю лучше будет, если… — Волдеморт надавил сильнее на, как оказалось, хрупкую вещь. Носком сапога тот отбросил разломанную на части волшебную палочку. Встал у изножия алтаря.  
      Дальше Лорда сама жертва не слишком интересовала. Он прикрыл глаза и начал читать текст призыва.  
      Драко было открыл рот, чтобы попросить о чём? Жалости? Снисхождении? Мысли разбегались, отчаяние накатывало мерзкими склизкими волнами, грозя поглотить последние крупицы здравого смысла.  
      Рычание и вой за спиной заставили похолодеть. Косматая тварь выползала справа, из кустов слева смотрело три горящих глаза, за спиной прозвучало рычание.  
      — Какого, — удивлённый возглас Лорда сказал Драко, что тот планировал не совсем то, что происходило сейчас.  
      Косматая тварь двинулась к Драко, но не успела пройти и пол пути до алтаря, как ему в глотку вцепился ещё один зверь — змееподобная волосатая зубастая тварь. Не прошло и минуты, как поляну наводнили монстры разных размеров, клыкастоти и когтистости. Драко лежал тихо, стараясь ничем не привлечь занятых грызнёй тварей.  
      Похоже, что Лорда они тоже приняли за конкурента и атаковали. Юноша было обрадовался, что Лорд теперь уничтожит монстров, которых сам же призвал, и Драко пусть только сейчас, но будет спасён, но Лорд зло плюнул и исчез с поляны.  
      Грызня у алтаря усилилась. Рычание, хруст костей, вой. Одна из тварей не заботилась сварой, а ползла прямо к Драко. Её щупальца оставляли на траве обожжённый кислотный след.  
      Кровь била набатом в ушах. Неужели это конец? Меня просто разорвут живьём, думал Драко, молясь всем богам и Мерлину с Морганой, чтобы ему позволили потерять сознание прежде чем…  
      Правую ногу обожгло как калёным железом. Крик боли и слёзы из глаз. Тварь с кислотными щупальцами всё-таки до него добралась и обвила правую ногу. Теперь лента привязывающая ногу была разъедена жидкостью, что выделяла тварь, но боль не давала об этом подумать. В левую руку чуть повыше метки вгрызлась тварь, которая рычала за его спиной, хлынула кровь. Лента на руке разорвана когтями монстра. Драко в полушоковом состоянии от боли дёрнулся из последних сил, уже не на что не рассчитывая. Оставшиеся теперь уже две ленты разорвались. В следующий миг его перестало тянуть за правую ногу, трёхглазая тварь разрывала кислотного монстра. Драко извернулся и ударил правой рукой в морду отродья, что вгрызлось в его левую руку, зверь с повизгивающим звуком отпустил. Змееподобное существо с мелкими когтистыми лапками бросилось к горлу парня. Умирать не хотелось. Отчаянная попытка прикрыть горло обеими руками, не смотря на понимание всей тщетности защититься. Драко закрыл глаза.  
      Чавкающий звук ломаемых костей. Юноша открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с зелёными горящими животной злостью глазами монстра, нависшего над ним. Его морда похожая на пантеру сжимает в челюстях змееподобную тварь. Крупное трёхметровое тело нависает над парнем. Кровь из убитой твари струйками течёт Драко на грудь. Но ему уже всё равно, благословенная тьма накрывает.


	3. Chapter 3

      Чёрная пантера, потянувшись, выбралась из прохлады пещеры. Cолнце садилось. Cамое время охоты. Направилась к роднику.  
      Из глубины леса повеяло тёмной магией, от которой шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Зверь зарычал и попятился. Но было поздно, тёмная магия уже шептала своё повеление.  
  
      Громадный трёхметровый зверь опустил ногу на хребет попавшейся на пути твари. Он ничего не слышал и не видел, лишь шёл на зов древней тьмы.  
      Крик боли, из давно забытой и оставленной позади жизни, заставил разум человека (а с ним и зверя) восстать против влияния тьмы. Зверь трезво взглянул на ужасающую картину растерзанных, грызущихся монстров. В обычных ситуациях те старались обходить друг друга стороной. Взгляд упал на парня, лежащего в окружении всего этого кровавого безумия.  
      Гарри, мало что соображая, переломил хребет монстра, что впился юноше в руку и в последние секунды вгрызся в монстра, нацелившегося на горло жертвы. Миг и тьма почти взяла верх над Гарри, захотелось вцепиться в это же горло. "Моё!" Но взгляд горящих отчаянием серых глаз заставил проснуться что-то человеческое, давно спящее, и тьма отпустила. Боль же в правом бедре заставила обернуться и вернуться в жестокую реальность. Свара не желала уменьшаться, монстры грызли друг друга. Он ударил клыкастого зверя, что впился в его ногу, отшвыривая. Тот ударился о ближайшее дерево и осел. Второй лапой подхватил безвольное тело с камня.  
      Рывок. С поляны будто тёмное покрывало стянули, отпустило быстро и резко. От неожиданности и облегчения он осел на траву, не выпуская человека из лап. Пара монстров, что уже нацелились на него, придя в себя, попятились. Из бедра сочилась кровь и дабы показать, что это пустяк Гарри зарычал - гортанно, тихо - но не менее страшно. Чуть прихрамывая, он попятился от поляны, бережно прижимая свою ношу. Издав ещё раз угрожающий рык, ушёл в глубь леса. Его никто не преследовал. Раненые звери, которые ещё могли двигаться, уползали по своим норам, а те, кто уже не в силах был бежать, готовились подороже продать свою жизнь стервятникам.  
  
      Гарри, прихрамывая, шёл к давно известному ему озеру. За ним тянулся кровавый след - плохой сопровождающий в этом лесу. Осторожно подкрался к озеру: его тёмная гладь дарила и спасение, и несла опасность. Он, осторожно прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, вышел на его берег. В кустах явно следили за его гладью, но цель им была не по зубам. Гарри-зверь спустился к берегу, зачерпнул лапой немного воды и вылил на бедро, продолжая неотрывно следить за кустами вокруг озера. Боль в бедре и жжение сказали, что рана начала затягиваться. Сейчас для него главное было остановить кровь.  
      Затем он взглянул на человека. Рану на руке он зализал ещё по дороге, а ногу не трогал. Кровь там не текла, но кожа была обожжена до мяса. Просто опустить ногу в лечебный источник он не решился. Это озеро не только лечило, но и отменно убивало. Стоило зайти в него с серьёзной раной, и боль заставляла если и не умереть, то лишиться сознания; а дальше - либо неудачливый пациент тонул в тёмной глубине озера, либо его сжирали те, кто был в данный момент у его берега. Он и сам чуть не умер в этом озере, когда нырнул в него с головой. Лоб тогда обожгло как огнём: выбрался он из озера только чудом (как и добрался до пещеры), а потом двое суток валялся пластом в своём логове. Благо, туда никто не заходил, иначе его давно бы съели.  
      Поэтому, он зачерпнул воду и тоненькой струйкой начал лить её на ногу. Пусть вода полностью не залечит, но хоть начнёт заживление. Затем переместился к руке. Рана на ней была не так страшна, и он окунул руку в озеро. То, что он сделал это зря, зверь понял почти сразу. Человек издал бессознательный всхлип, зверь резко вынул его руку из воды - на руке, на предплечье в месте рисунка красовался ожог. Гарри издал недовольный рык. Поднялся, решив, что с лечением на сегодня лучше закончить и направился к пещере. Была глубокая ночь - не лучшее время ему гулять по лесу в нынешнем состоянии.  


***

  
  
      Лорд влетел в гостиную Малфой-мэнора; злость всколыхнула его магию, и он дал ей волю, ломая и круша всё вокруг. Почему ничего не вышло? Вернее вышло, но не так. Он влетел в свой кабинет, немного успокоившись. Схватил злосчастную книгу и снова перечитал текст. Он всё сделал правильно: алтарь, жертва, слова призыва и монстр, но… Принялся изучать все значки и подписи. Автором был один из Малфоев (кто бы сомневался!). Эти неудачники ни на что не годны. После имени автора мелкими буквами (со всеми его титулами), следовало примечание - таким же мелким, почти стёртыми шрифтом - на жёлтом пергаменте и почти незаметным. Разобрать текст было сложно; но Волдеморт не привык отступать, и он добился своего, а когда понял о чём речь, злобно заскрежетал зубами.  
      Очень скромное предупреждение о том, что если на вызов откликнется более одного монстра (это в Запретном-то лесу! Разве возможен другой вариант!), жертву нужно либо сдёрнуть с алтаря и прервать ритуал, либо убраться подальше, так как монстры будут сражаться, пока не останется один - последний. При этом загрызть могут любого, кто будет находиться рядом, и не важно - жертва это будет или заклинатель.  
      Очень второстепенный совет.   
"Даже если остаться ждать, пока останется только один… Так и состариться можно! - зло думал про себя Лорд. - Жертва-то точно до последнего монстра не доживёт."  
      Лорд и сам не заметил, как в сердцах спалил книгу в пепел - не помогли ни Сохраняющие, ни Защитные чары. Недовольный и уставший направился к своим комнатам; нужно было поесть и выспаться.  
  
      Люциус опустился в кресло. Он устал как собака - и не физически, а скорее морально. Спрашивается:" На кой их с Северусом отправили к великанам на переговоры? О чём можно было с этими примитивными созданиями договориться?" В итоге их работа свелась к тому, чтобы их не убили.  
      — Восстанавливающее? — предложил Снейп, который сидел в кресле напротив.  
      — Лучше Огневиски, — Люциус щёлкнул пальцами и отдал короткое распоряжение - подготовить спальню для гостя и принести Огневиски со стаканами. Домовик поклонился, но продолжал стоять, выкручивая свои уши.  
      — Что ещё? — недовольно проворчал Малфой.  
      — Хозяин, простите Дибби, но Дибби вот уже двое суток как не знает - куда пропал младший хозяин.  
      — Драко? Я же велел ему не высовываться лишний раз из комнаты. Куда он направился?  
      — Младший хозяин не направился, он исчез из своей спальни.  
      — Как исчез? — Северус подошел к домовику. — Маги просто так не исчезают.  
      — С помощью порт-ключа, — домовик сжался под пристальным взглядом зельевара.  
      Люциус с Северусом переглянулись.  
      — Он что, решил сбежать? У него же метка, всё равно найдут.  
      — В этом я очень сомневаюсь, — Люциус недовольно повернул голову в сторону того, кто посмел их прервать. На картине стоял Абрахас Малфой.  
      — Отец, что это лопоухое недоразумение пытается нам сказать?  
      — Некая личность вошла в спальню Драко; потом так же тихо ушла; после этого Драко пропал. Прошло уже двое суток.  
      — Мальчишка в последнее время совсем неуправляем, может он решил сбежать? — проговорил Снейп.  
      — Ну тогда, я думаю, он хотя бы обувь надел и брюки с рубашкой, а не отправился невесть куда в пижаме, — саркастически проговорил предок.  
      С Люциуса сон слетел как не бывало. Он взлетел по ступеням к спальне сына. Действительно пусто. Домовики склонны преувеличивать проблемы, но вот портрет Абрахаса глупостями не страдает.  
      — Профессионал открывал, — услышал Люциус из-за двери.  
      — О чём ты?  
      — В спальню действительно проникли без разрешения, и тот, кто проникал знал - с чем будет иметь дело.  
      Люциус похолодел. Сначала жена, теперь сын. Жив ли он ещё?  
      — Дибби, кто проник в комнату?  
      — Дибби не видел, чары отвели глаза Дибби.  
      — Это была Белла, — проговорил Абрахас, — чары чарами, но если смотреть в нужное место можно заметить некоторые подсказки, и я почти уверен, что была именно она.  
      — Но зачем ей? Где Лестрейнджи и где Малфои? Да и по статусу я ей сейчас не конкурент. Лорд ей благоволит, — в следующий момент Люциус побледнел, хоть и в лице не изменился. — Я надеюсь, Лорд в этом не замешан.  
      — Кто знает? Он уже месяц изучает один тёмный фолиант из нашей библиотеки. Книга о призывах всякой нечисти. А прошлым утром явился злой, разнёс всё, даже книгу выжег магией.  
      — Отправил бы домового ко мне. Предупредил.  
      — И ты бы вот так мог всё бросить и вернуться?  
      — Да, он же наследник рода.  
      — Это было бы слишком подозрительно. Не хватало ещё, чтобы тебя за неповиновение Лорд убил. Тут уж я точно ничего не смог бы сделать.  
      — Он хоть жив? Хотя этого разговора не было бы, если бы он был мёртв.  
      — Судя по гобелену, да.  
      Люциус расхаживал по спальне сына и судорожно соображал. Родовой ритуал поиска нужно было провести сейчас же.  
  
      — Уверен, что хочешь пойти со мной?  
      — Я всё-таки его крёстный.  
      Люциус лишь кивнул, взмахнул палочкой и коснулся светлячка, указывающего, что цель найдена. Перенос.  
      Они стояли на краю поляны, покрытой уже подсыхающей кровью, в центре стоял тёмный, абсолютно чистый алтарь.  
      — Я его убью; сдохну, но убью, — тихо и зло проговорил Люциус, не отрываясь, смотря на алтарь.  
      — Люциус, кого ты уже собрался убивать?  
      — Лорда естественно, Бэлла такими пристрастиями не страдает.  
      — Давай сначала осмотрим место.  
      — Ты направо, я налево.  
      Они разошлись; каждый со своей стороны обходил поляну.  
      — Северус, как думаешь, сколько нам ещё ждать действий от золотого мальчика?  
      Снейп поднял голову и мгновение непонимающе смотрел на Малфоя, пока до него не дошло, что тот говорит о Поттере. Вопрос был задан, мягко говоря, неожиданно. За последнее время Снейп уже свыкся с мыслью, что парень мёртв и почти не вспоминал его. Почти. Мгновение колебаний и Северус проговорил:  
      — Не стоит тебе особо на это надеяться.  
      — В каком смысле? Ты явно что-то знаешь, и раз уж я открыто перед тобой признал, что хочу убить этого змееподобного, то и ты будь добр - открой хоть пару карт. Не поверю, что тебя не посещала та же мысль.  
      Снейп хмыкнул и продолжил осмотр поляны.  
      — Поттер пропал летом после пятого курса обучения; все считают, что он давно умер.  
      Люциус, который посчитал, что не вытянет из этого вредного зельевара ни слова и принялся внимательно изучать землю под ногами, от этой фразы запнулся.  
      — Так какого все ждут?  
      — Всё не так просто. Его нельзя просто убить.  
      — Он что - Авадоустойчив?  
      Но Снейп не ответил, и Люциус на него взглянул. Тот рассматривал что-то под ногами, склонившись.  
      — Люциус, — позвал Северус.  
      Мужчина подошел и увидел, что зельевар поднял с земли обломки волшебной палочки.  
      — Это палочка Драко, — охрипшим голосом сказал Малфой.  
      — Значит, он не мог ничего сделать в данной ситуации.  
      — Он жив, — упрямо, будто самому себе, проговорил Люциус.  
      — Жив и, скорее всего, находится в этом лесу. В любом другом месте поисковик нашёл бы его.  
      — Ты знаешь, где мы находимся? — Люциус окинул взглядом поляну: вокруг стоял лес, ориентиров и опознавательных знаков никаких.  
      — Судя по ощущениям, я почти уверен, что это Запретный лес. Но так глубоко даже я ни разу не решался забраться. В нём слишком много магических и пространственных аномалий. Всё это наслаивается друг на друга; в итоге образуется сложный коктейль из магий.  
      — И это место находится рядом с Хогвартсом. И, зная подобное, ты обвинял меня в том, что я подкинул проклятый дневник младшей Уизли?  
      — Ты подбросил в Хогвартс опасный артефакт, а центр Запретного леса далеко от школы.  
      — Неужели ты думаешь, что я стал бы рисковать жизнью сына? Да, в дневнике был некий дух; да, он хотел жить; но за всё время он захватил только девчонку Уизли, больше никого. Кто ж знал, что в Хогвартсе живёт монстр.  
      Они продолжили осматривать поляну, а Люциус пытал друга.  
      — Так ты не объяснил - почему до сих пор Лорда никто даже не попытался убить?  
      — Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе обо всём здесь?  
      — Нет, лучше это сделать в Малфой-мэноре, — в тон Северусу ответил Малфой. Окружающая обстановка в виде кровавых пятен, кусков костей, вони, мух и подозрительного воя где-то вдалеке не способствовала спокойствию.  
      — Люциус, не волнуйся.   
 "Хотя, кого я успокаиваю? - думал Снейп. - Без вариантов, выжить мальчишке в этом лесу почти невозможно. Ещё чего доброго - под воздействием всех обстоятельств Лорда заавадит."  
      — У Лорда есть несколько крестажей: сколько их - точно знает только он сам; где они и как выглядят тоже.  
      — И? Почему это мешает мне убить его?  
      — Люциус, включи мозги!  
      — Я вообще-то думаю всё это время.  
" Лучше думать о способах убить Лорда, чем в каком состоянии сейчас мой сын и что с ним?" - думал про себя Малфой.  
      — Убьёшь ты его и что? Он воскреснет вновь.  
      — Почему же? Раньше конечно никто не предполагал, что после смерти он не уйдёт за грань, но теперь ты точно знаешь, что не уйдёт. Значит, станет духом. В результате его нужно не только убить, но и справиться позже с духом. Довольно неадекватным духом, — добавил, чуть подумав, Люциус. — Маги справляются с беспокойными духами уже не одно столетие. Способов море. Неужели ни одного подходящего до сих пор не нашли?  
      Они встретились на другом краю поляны, больше ничего не было найдено и теперь Северус сверлил его своим взглядом.  
      Не думаю, что кто-то думал о чём-то подобном.  
" Дамблдор сказал: нужно найти и уничтожить крестажи, и ему, как всегда, всецело поверили," - пронеслось в голове Снейпа, и он других вариантов даже не рассматривал.  
      — Так всё просто, а как же осколки его души?  
      — Они где-то там лежат, так пусть лежат дальше.  
      — Ты серьёзно?  
      — Нет, шучу, — Люциус растерянно оглядывал поляну, переводя взгляд с одного места на другое, — ты ведь его не простил?  
      — К чему эти провокационные вопросы?  
      — К тому, что я решился на самоубийственное дело, и ты не против присоединиться.  
      — Не стоит думать, что ты всё знаешь. Но, — Снейп вздохнул. - После смерти старика Орден феникса был очень инициативным, напористым и все верили в своё дело, но толку от этой настойчивости было… Не было этого толку вовсе. Тот факт, что в своих поисках они не продвинулись не на йоту, говорил о многом. — Ты прав, после того, что ты сейчас узнал, у меня только два выхода: либо ты присоединишься ко мне в деле убийства Лорда, либо Обливэйт.  
      — Поможешь искать сына?  
      — Разве похоже, что я отказываюсь?  
      — Тогда думаю, надо начать наше более тесное сотрудничество с обета.  
      Снейп хмыкнул:  
      — Малфой остаётся Малфоем.  
      — Слишком много поставлено на карту.  
      — Согласен.


	4. Chapter 4

      Рёв или предсмертный вой; клыки рвут плоть; кровь и жар. Юноша отчаянно пытался вырваться из всего этого, но за кровавым маревом стояло пламя; он обернулся и кинулся в другую сторону. Алые глаза на бледном безносом лице вселяли больший ужас, нежели клыкастые твари за спиной. Он попятился и в этот момент щупальце обвило его ногу, боль резанула и он открыл глаза.  
      Это не боль, это лишь её ожидание, сон. Голова закружилась, и он опустился на камни; возвращаться в сон было страшно. Или это не камни?  
      Блондин обвёл место, где он оказался, взглядом. Гладкие стены, чисто. Он лежал на небольшом возвышении, на груде крупных пушистых листьев или, вернее, в ворохе этих листьев.  
      «И где это я?» Как ни странно, здесь было уютно. Попытка вспомнить — что произошло? — была неудачной. Он не помнил не только то, что предшествовало кровавой грызне, но и то — кто тот монстр с красными глазами или кто, собственно, он сам? Имя, хоть и с трудом, но обозначилось в голове. Драко. Но что-то большее осталось в глубинах памяти. Драко приподнялся, вернее, попытался: правую ногу и левую руку резанула тягучая боль. Он аккуратно выкопался из листьев и взглянул на воспалённые раны.  
      «И что теперь делать?»  
      Свет в пещере притух, и юноша взглянув на вход. К нему приближался монстр на двух лапах. Невольно возникла картина сна, где его пытаются сожрать подобные твари. Осознание того, что он мало что может противопоставить твари, усилило панику.  
      Блондин застыл, неотрывно наблюдая, как зверь подходит. Сердце отчаянно колотилось где-то в пятках. В глазах от ужаса поплыли круги. Странный мурчащий звук, который издал монстр, заставил сфокусировать взгляд на нём; хоть очень не хотелось увидеть, как в тебя вонзятся клыки. Звериная морда оказалась менее чем в полуметре от его лица, и он встретился с зелёными глазами.  
      Зверь двигался медленно, будто боялся спугнуть. Затем плавно перетёк в пантеру. Юноша сглотнул, видя странные манипуляции зверя. Пантера чуть мурлыкнула и превратилась, уменьшившись, в чёрного кота. Кот медленно подошёл и потёрся о его бок, замурлыкал. Всё это время зверь не сводил своих глаз с парня, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза.  
      Юноша прерывисто вздохнул; он и не заметил, что последние несколько минут почти не дышал, а также, что его бьёт крупная дрожь, лишая последних сил. Кот подошёл к его руке и, мяукнув, подставил свою голову под его руку. Драко был в некотором шоке и, возможно из-за этого, погладил животное. Всё казалось каким-то злым сном, но проснуться никак не удавалось.  
      Кот, не убирая голову, перетёк обратно в пантеру. Рука Драко дрогнула, но пантера легла рядом и замурлыкала». По крайней мере, наверное, этот звук был мурлыканьем,» — подумал юноша.  
      Зверь явно не был агрессивен, и постепенно нервная дрожь прошла. К его бедру прижимался бок чёрного зверя.  
      — И что это значит? — наконец, он смог озвучить свои разбегающиеся мысли.  
      Пантера спрыгнула с возвышения, сделала пару шагов и превратилась в двуногого монстра, тот наклонился и поднял с земли то, что оставил там ранее, затем медленно приблизился к парню. Зверь не подошёл вплотную, но положил на камни рядом с парнем несколько круглых плодов, затем вышел из пещеры.  
      Желудок дал о себе знать, несмотря на страх и странную обстановку. Парень взял плод в руку (тот был мягкий), чуть надкусил и сладковато-кислый сок потёк прямо в рот. Память подкинула, что он уже его ел или пил — сложно сказать. Так значит, этот монстр меня кормил? «Ничего не понимаю», — пронеслась мысль.  
      Чуть позже зверь снова появился в пещере, подошёл вплотную и попробовал взять парня в лапы. Драко молча наблюдал за зверем.  
      — И куда ты меня собираешься тащить? — он пытался отодвинутся от зверя, но пальцы наткнулись на мощную, мускулистую грудь под мехом. Сразу пришло осознание пропасти в силе между ним и монстром, а за ним и страх. Зверь как-будто почувствовал это и осторожно посадил парня назад на ворох листьев. Присел рядом и муркнул.  
      Драко неотрывно смотрел на него. Он уже понял, что именно он спас его от монстров, а также кормил, пока он бредил, но…  
      — Куда ты собрался меня тащить?  
      Зверь взглянул на вход и на его ногу, снова на вход.  
      — Так, я понял, что есть ты меня не собираешься.  
      Зверь в ответ рыкнул и взглянул на парня будто с обидой.  
      — Ты хочешь вытащить меня из явно защищённой пещеры в лес полный хищников; вот так раненого и голышом? У тебя нет хоть какого-то подобия куска шкуры?  
      «И кому я это объясняю? — невольно подумал парень. — Зачем монстру, покрытому густым мехом, шкура?»  
Хотя зверь, похоже, его понимал.  
      Зверь муркнул, снова поднялся и вышел из пещеры.  
      «Обиделся что ли?» — подумал блондин.  
Он ещё посидел и сам не заметил, как заснул.  
  
      — Нет! — Драко резко вскочил и сразу вскрикнул от резкой боли в ноге и руке.  
      «И что, мне теперь эта кровавая бойня до конца дней снится будет? — подумал юноша. Судя по алым всполохам солнце заходило. Остаться одному в пещере ночью было страшно настолько, что мысль разделить её с монстром показалась вполне приемлемой.  
      Тень загородила вход и Драко испугался: пещера же не закрыта, вообще — почему его ещё до сих пор не съели? Зелёные глаза сверкнули, и он разглядел знакомого монстра.  
      Тот подошёл к нему и поставил перед Драко сумку. Парень быстро рванул к вещи явно из человеческого мира, который его разум отчаянно не желал вспоминать.  
      — Ты что кого-то ограбил? Рядом живут люди?  
      Монстр фыркнул, обдав юношу горячим дыханием.  
      Парень открыл сумку — вещи были не новые, но это было хоть что-то.  
      — Откуда она?  
      Лишь тихий рык в ответ.  
      — Ты ведь меня понимаешь? Ты нашёл вещи или отобрал их?  
      Зверь снова фыркнул и присел чуть в отдалении.  
      Только сейчас Драко понял, что занял его место: эти листья, возвышение — зверь должно быть спал здесь.  
      — Я занял твоё место? — юноша попытался отползти в сторону.  
      Но зверь подсел рядом и с тихим рыком потянул парня обратно.  
      — А как же ты?  
      На него смотрели два зелёных глаза и даже показалось, что зверь пожал плечами. За время этого странного недоразговора последние всполохи солнца погасли, пещера погрузилась в полную тьму.  
      — Монстрик, ты здесь останешься?  
      В ответ Драко услышал рядом возню и звук, похожий на мурканье. Что ж, придётся ждать утра. Драко зарылся в листья. Было странно (учитывая недавние события), что страх Драко прошёл как раз в присутствии зверя. Он закрыл глаза и задремал.  
  
      Зверь опустился чуть поодаль от своего невольного соседа по пещере. Он отвык от того, что рядом есть ещё кто-нибудь и сейчас наслаждался тем, что этот, мурк, человек рядом и нуждается в нём, вызывая странные чувства, новые чувства. Как ни удивительно, хотелось не отогнать или убить, а отдать и защитить. Он прикрыл глаза: день был нелёгким, пришлось торопиться, чтобы успеть до заката добраться до пещеры с вещами (почему-то показалось, что ему нужны как раз они) и вернуться. Смутное воспоминание из прошлого, которое он благополучно забыл, указало направление, а звериное чутьё выбрало кратчайший путь. Полустон-полувсхлип заставил навострить уши. Человек, что был теперь рядом с ним, опять плохо спит. Монстр приподнялся — пара движений — и он опустился за спиной юноши, прижал его к себе, стараясь укрыть, но не придавить и тихо замурлыкал. Человечек пару раз ещё всхлипнул, чуть поворочался и успокоился, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. Хороший мой. Муррр. Мой.  
  
      Драко открыл глаза, было жарко. «Неужели снова подскочила температура?» — подумал он спросонья. Как ни странно, теперь он нормально выспался без кошмаров. Было тепло, уютно и мягко. Он открыл глаза. И наткнулся взглядом на широкую мохнатую грудь монстра, который спал рядом. Сначала была паника, затем понимание, что он совершенно спокойно проспал в объятиях монстра. Хотелось пить и справить нужду. И он попытался отодвинуться и встать. Но в попытках выбраться, он задел раненую ногу и зашипел от боли. Монстр открыл глаза, и хватка сразу исчезла.  
      Драко аккуратно поднялся. Взглянул на вещи, что приволок вчера монстр. Нашёл и нижнее бельё, и футболку со странными брюками, и кроссовки — магглы вроде бы называли их так. Знать бы ещё — кто такие магглы; слово появилось и пропало, а смысл с пониманием вынырнуть из омута памяти забыли. Прикоснулся к одежде; чуть брезгливо скривился; уговорил, что лучше в чужой одежде, чем голым; снова попытался перебороть себя; лёгкий поток магии сорвался с пальцев и очистил одежду, освежив. Драко хмыкнул и начал одеваться. Обожжённая нога хоть и затянулась уже корочкой и не выглядела как голый кусок мяса, но просунуть её в штанину… Зверь, о котором Драко как-то позабыл, наклонился и одним движением когтя разорвал штанину от колена до самого низа.  
      — Тоже выход, спасибо.  
      Парень надел штаны, футболку. Приподнялся.  
      — Ногу бы забинтовать.  
      Светало. Он медленно, припадая на больную ногу, пошёл ко выходу. Но монстр не дал продвинутся дальше, схватил парня на лапы.  
      — Мне по нужде нужно и пить хочу.  
      Но зверь не слышал или делал вид, неся его.  
      Драко дёрнулся, уже понимая, что шансов вырваться никаких.  
      Свежий, утренний лесной воздух и птичий гомон отвлекли, но не надолго.  
      — Пусти, — он решил попросить, раз силой что-то сделать не удаётся.  
      В ответ зверь муркнул и повернул голову в сторону. Парень услышал журчание — ручей.  
      Напился Драко от души и вторая его потребность усилилась. Огляделся. Об удобствах, конечно, не стоило и мечтать. Зверь в кусты за ним не последовал. Странная учтивость, промелькнула мысль.  
      Дальше зверь не дал ничего сделать, схватил и поволок в лес. Драко не стал противиться; странно так сразу поверить — мало того, что не знакомому, так ещё и не человеку; а может именно потому, что его спутник был НЕ человеком, он ему и поверил.  
      Они пришли к озеру, к которому зверь подходил осторожно — одно это насторожило парня. Опустил Драко на землю. Струйка воды попала на ногу, и Драко зашипел, дёрнулся, но картина заживающей плоти его остановила.  
      — Не может быть, — он удивлённо смотрел на озеро.  
Опустился у самой кромки воды и начал аккуратно сам поливать рану. Процесс отвлёк болью, и Драко не сразу заметил шевеление в кустах, а вот монстр был начеку. Из них вышел олень с рогами, но вот только морда у него была клыкастая, как и копыта странной шипастой формы.  
      Монстр зарычал на это существо, но тот, будто не видя, рванул к озеру. Зверь присел рядом с Драко, не мешая этому странному оленю, и, казалось, успокоился. Тот вошёл в воду, и только тогда парень заметил глубокий разрез на боку. Со странным воем олень рухнул в воду. Рана начала заживать на глазах, а вот зверь с раной погружаться в воду, потом вообще стал заваливаться на бок. Кошачий монстр не стал валандаться и рванул к зверю, подхватывая и перегрызая ему глотку.  
      Воскрешать вода, похоже, не умела. Монстр мощным движением выволок оленя на берег и выжидательно взглянул на Драко. Тот невольно сглотнул, осознав наконец — как близок был к смерти ещё несколько дней назад. Дрожащей рукой зачерпнул воду и продолжил лить на рану, радуясь, что этот зверь на его стороне. Кровь зверя убитого в воде, как ни странно, ушла в тёмную глубину озера, оставив его поверхность девственно ясной и манящей. Озеро уже не казалось таким сказочным.  
      За время, что Драко занимался самолечением — как ноги, так и руки — монстр успел отогнать ещё трёх монстров-зверей. Похоже, в этом лесу простые животные, априори, не водились.  
      Зверь потянул Драко за собой; тот посмотрел на свои уже почти бывшие раны. Да, пора было прекращать. Его уже вело от боли, но раны почти зажили, только местами на коже ноги проступали белёсые полосы; шрамы, видно, останутся, несмотря на все усилия.  
      Он и монстр, волокущий дичь, направились к пещере; не заходя вовнутрь, зверь положил убитого оленя и вгрызся в его бок. К горлу Драко подступила тошнота, но представив этого оленя жареным с хрустящей корочкой, невольно проснулся голод; но есть сырое мясо… Он заставлял смотреть себя на то, как монстр разрывает добычу, думая, что так аппетит пропадёт, но слюноотделение проходить не торопилось, и он сам не заметил, как уже стоял на четырёх лапах и вгрызался в жертву с другого бока.  
      Голодное звериное наваждение спало, когда Драко уже сыто валялся рядом с пещерой. Монстр, отобедав, отволок оленя чуть в сторону и мощным усилием перекинул остатки оленя через ветку дерева. Спустился вниз, плавно перетекая в пантеру, медленно подошёл к волку, в которого превратился Драко — простому белому волку. Прилёг рядом. Волк чуть зарычал, но получив тычок холодным носом в нос, затих.  
      Пантера лизнула волка в морду, слизывая кровь. Немного обалдевший зверь чуть замер, но в следующий миг принялся вылизывать хозяину пещеры морду в ответ. Почему бы не поблагодарить пантеру за сытный обед? Зверь довольно заурчал. Они так и заснули.  
  
      Ближе к вечеру монстр снова перетёк в свою двуногую форму и двинулся в лес. Драко последовал за ним, но в человека пока решил не превращаться. В волчьей форме опасность ощущалась лучше, и он не чувствовал себя таким слепым, как когда был человеком. Много запахов, звуков. Лес, хоть и продолжал пугать, но теперь вызывал также и интерес.  
      Через некоторое время они вышли на поляну. В её центре росло большое дерево, увешанное уже знакомыми Драко плодами. По поляне расползались его корни. Волк уже двинулся к дереву, когда один из корней начал извиваться и попытался схватить ящерицу на двух ногах, которая подбиралась к дереву. Та подпрыгнула и увернулась — корни были слепы и медлительны, они за ящерицей не поспевали, — та же быстро подскочила к дереву и вцепилась в ветку. Дерево издало странный звук, похожий на всхлип, и из раны потёк сок, напоминающий кровь. Впрочем кровью не пахло, это только казалось.  
      Монстр зарычал и бросился на ящерицу, хватая и перегрызая хребет. Драко тревожно переступал с лапы на лапу, ожидая как корень дерева приближается к монстру — вот сейчас он сломает ему что-нибудь, но корень приостановился, подхватил мёртвого ящера и затащил под основание дерева. Вокруг чуть двигались другие корни, но не атаковали. Монстр оглянулся на Драко. Странно, но волк понял, что тот хочет, чтобы он остался на границе и не следовал за ним к дереву. Ветки зашелестели. Но дерево не атаковало. Монстр подошёл и стал срывать жёлтые плоды, стараясь не повреждать ветки; сорвав несколько плодов, вернулся назад. Вышел на границу корней и издал громкий рёв — такой, что у волка чуть заложило уши. Затем, уже тихо рыкнул, зовя за собой. Драко в некотором изумлении взирал на всё действие и чуть заторможено пошёл за монстром. Что-то ему всё меньше верилось, что перед ним простой зверь — уж слишком он был разумен.  
  
      Последующие дни Драко старался всё свободное время быть в человеческой форме, уж слишком ему не хотелось превращаться обратно в человека из волчьей формы. Звериные инстинкты буквально подавляли человека в нём, и он всё чаще думал, что с хозяином пещеры произошло то же самое. Недаром он показался перед ним в образе кота. Но как он не старался — сохранять человеческий разум было всё сложнее. Ели они, что удавалось найти в лесу; и если по началу Драко подумывал найти людей, то уже через пару дней эта мысль сама собой пропала. Ему нравилось жить здесь, пусть в диких условиях, но свободным от всего — от обязанностей, от страхов, от воспоминаний. И это пугало. Он знал, что о нём могут волноваться, искать. Не знал — кто, но что-то говорило, что этот кто-то есть и только это держало его человеческий разум, не давая исчезнуть в звериных инстинктах. Они искали что бы съесть, купались в ручье и спали в обнимку. Драко и не заметил, как привязался к монстру, называя его про себя всё чаще «мой зверь». И покидать своего зверя ему хотелось всё меньше. Он разрывался между желанием остаться человеком, и желанием отпустить звериные инстинкты и просто стать волком.


	5. Chapter 5

      Драко вскрикнул и проснулся. Светало. Сильная лапа притянула его к себе, и мокрый, горячий язык лизнул его в ухо. Парень доверчиво прижался к мохнатой груди. Зверь лизнул его в шею и пощекотал своим дыханием, спустился ниже. Конец лета выдался жарким, и Драко спал почти без одежды. Зверь повернул его на спину и принялся вылизывать грудь, а затем спустился ещё ниже. Юноша, избавляясь от воздействия кровавого сна в объятиях зверя, не сразу отреагировал, но стоило шершавому языку лизнуть головку члена, сон слетел в мгновение. Драко резко сел. Он перехватил лапу зверя, которая уже хозяйски раздвигала ему ноги.  
      — Стой, монстрик, что ты делаешь? — такого за его зверем не водилось. Драко привстал.  
      Зверь в ответ муркнул.  
      — Слушай, я уже почти уверен, что ты не обычный монстрик: ладно с парнем-человеком, но с пантерой — это для меня перебор, не говоря уже о твоей нынешней форме, — и Драко обвёл взглядом мощное тело, покрытое коротким густым мехом, высотой под три метра.  
Парень на его фоне выглядел карликом. Про размер же члена он вообще не нашёл, что сказать, просто глянул на него мельком. Мда.  
      Зверь с урчащим звуком посмотрел ему в глаза, чуть потянулся и потёрся мордой о его щёку, заурчав ещё громче.  
      Затем медленно опустился ниже и лизнул его сосок, помедлил, взглянул на Драко, как бы ожидая реакции.  
      Драко в растерянности смотрел за действиями этого странного создания. Хотелось… Чего же? Ласки и заботы. Странная потребность слабого человека. Почему-то пришла мысль, что нельзя поддаваться и позволять, что всё это обман. Но зверь потёрся мордой между его ног, щекоча, лизнул кончиком языка основание члена.  
      Драко должен был признать, что ощущения были приятны, но и опасения за сохранность свой пятой точки проходить не спешили. Мордред знает, сколько у него уже не было никакого намёка на секс (не говоря уже о том, что кровавые кошмары не способствовали возбуждению), но не до такой же степени он изголодался по ласке! Покидать своего зверя почему-то жутко не хотелось, но и пятая точка была дорога.  
      Зверь же, пользуясь некоторым замешательством своего человека, вылизывал его член, нежную кожу между ног и яички, старясь касаться лишь мягким кончиком языка, так чтобы было приятно. Как же давно он хотел сделать нечто подобное, но нужно было подождать, пока человек привыкнет. Странно, но он верил, что он привыкнет, что не оттолкнёт. Человек не сопротивлялся, и он взглянул на парня. Тот раскраснелся и дышал чуть с придыханием, нерешительно поднял руку и коснулся лобастой головы меж своих ног. Запустил пальцы в шерсть, провёл за ухом. Зверь заурчал, подставляясь под ласку.  
      — Не знаю, что уж такого ты во мне нашёл, но доставить удовольствие друг другу, думаю, можно.  
      Зверь муркнул и лизнул Драко в шею, обдав влажное место дыханием.  
      — Эй, полегче, у тебя же не язык, а тёрка!  
      Монстрик извиняюще заурчал и стал аккуратно вылизывать грудь Драко, лишь касаясь мягким кончиком языка. Снова спустился вниз. Теперь уже юноша не сопротивлялся, шире раздвинув ноги. Юркий язык облизал яички, основание члена, и коснулся его головки, затем снова вернулся к яичкам. Он буквально изучал член своего человека, то касаясь языком лишь слегка, то сильнее, обдавая временами своим жарким дыханием.  
      Драко, не отрываясь, смотрел из полуприкрытых век за тем, что вытворяет его монстрик. Страха не было, только наслаждение, странно острое и непривычное. Приятно видеть, как тебе пытается доставить удовольствие настоящий монстр. Нет, монстрик. Теперь уже монстрик.  
      Движение — чуть более резкое, чем до этого, и Драко вскрикивает и кончает. Отдышавшись, он снова открыл глаза. Монстр с совершенно довольным видом вылизывал его, а потом и себя. Его привлёк член зверя, теперь увеличившийся ещё больше. Крупный и явно очень возбуждённый. Он сам не понял, как протянул руку и коснулся его. Монстр издал глубокий гортанный звук.  
      — Давай, теперь я, — и стараясь не думать, что и кому он делает, Драко наклонился и лизнул головку члена.  
      В рот брать он его не стал — не тот размер. Сначала сжал одной рукой, затем добавил вторую, поглаживая по всей длине. При этом снова лизнул головку члена. Всего несколько движений, и зверь кончил с протяжным урчанием. Затем с довольством принялся вылизывать и себя, и парня. Тот сначала вырывался, но потом сдался. Раз уж сегодня такие дела, можно и ещё раз кончить, если снова нахлынет возбуждение.  


***

  
  
      Северус бесшумно прошёл к кабинету Малфоя, стараясь избегать Пожирателей Смерти, которые считали мэнор Малфоев своим убежищем и явно забыли, кто здесь хозяин.  
      Он постучал в дверь.  
      — Войдите, — послышалось почти сразу.  
      Снейп вошёл, оглядел кабинет. Люциус сидел за столом заваленным книгами.  
      — Здравствуй, Северус. Что-то случилось? Обычно ты ко мне по утрам не захаживаешь.  
      — Да, но думаю лучше нам поговорить у меня.  
      Люциус поднял одну бровь в лучших традициях Ужаса подземелий. Но возражать не стал; поднялся, вызвал эльфа и приказал аккуратно разложить книги на полку (не трогая ни одну закладку), а затем направился за уже вышедшим зельеваром. Они молча шли к границе мэнора. Люциус шёл с ледяным выражением на лице, но Северус видел — чего ему стоит видеть всех этих людей (и не только людей) в своём доме, когда сам он почти бесправен здесь.  
      Они вышли за пределы мэнора и аппарировали. Оказались перед домом Северуса. Грязные, пустынные улицы, заваленные мусором, до которого никому не было дело, смрад от канавы. Быстро прошли внутрь в захламлённую прихожую и зашли в гостиную. Люциус вздохнул с облегчением.  
      — И почему ты не купишь нормальный дом в нормальном районе?  
      — Этот дом меня вполне устраивает. Район не способствует не только тому, чтобы жить вместе со мной, но даже, чтобы ходить в гости. А внутреннее нормальное убранство легко можно убрать перед приходом тех же гостей, и в итоге, даже те немногие, кто соизволит заявиться, быстро уходят. А что ещё надо?  
      Люциус прошёл и сел в удобное кресло перед камином, правда не подключённом к каминной сети. Гостиная была сделана в более строгом стиле, чем гостиные в мэноре, но мебель была удобной, ковёр мягким, а обстановка чистой и аккуратной. Пусть об этом мало кто знал, но Северус не терпел грязь и беспорядок. Профессия зельевара научила. А если не выглядывать в окно, то вполне можно представить, что находишься в каком-нибудь особняке.  
      — О чём ты хотел поговорить?  
      — Я кое-что случайно увидел вчера вечером, обдумал и решил, что тебе об этом тоже не мешает знать.  
      — И?  
      — Давай покажу, — Северус извлёк из шкафа думосбор и принялся вытягивать нить воспоминаний.  
      — Откуда такой раритет? — невольно спросил Люциус, разглядывая чашу.  
      — Взял в Хогвартсе, всё-таки имею право как новый директор.  
      — Утвердили всё-таки?  
      — Похоже, желающих было немного.  
      — Ясно, — проговорил Люциус и погрузился в воспоминание.  
  
      Огляделся. Он был в мэноре, темно. Северус находился за деревом на границе территории мэнора, услышал голоса.  
      — Может пойдёшь завтра, уже поздно.  
      — Завтра я могу понадобиться Лорду, а сейчас он занят каким-то грязнокровкой и вряд ли вспомнит обо мне.  
      Люциус далеко не сразу узнал голос Беллатрисы Лэстрейндж и её мужа, так как женщина говорила странно непривычным, серьёзным тоном без тени безумия, а Родольфус вообще редко раскрывал рот.  
      — Но уже поздно.  
      — Ой, гоблины работают круглосуточно; к тому же, если и дальше хотят работать, то сделают всё, что я им скажу. Они не дураки, и знают, что для них запахло жареным. Не воспользоваться ситуацией может только дурак.  
      — Моя помощь точно не нужна?  
      — Чем ты мне поможешь? — недовольный шик. Женщина обернулась и раздражённо взглянула на мужчину. — Мне наследие Блэк принимать, а не Лэстрейнджей, будешь только мешаться.  
      Мужчина придержал её за рукав.  
      — Как бы Лорд ничего не заподозрил.  
      — А разве мы что-то сделали Лорду? Смерть Сириуса или Нарциссы ему до Люмоса, даже если Люциус сдохнет, сильно переживать не будет.  
      — Да, но ты воспользовалась им, чтобы уничтожить Драко, — едва слышно прошептал мужчина.  
      И как только Люциус его расслышал? Похоже, Снейп поработал над воспоминанием, чтобы услышать всё.  
      Женщина хмыкнула:  
      — Ему нужна была жертва. Я всего лишь внесла предложение и выполнила его светлейший приказ, и нечего здесь придумывать. Я к гоблинам, получать законное наследство Блэков, а ты сиди и не выдумывай глупостей, — уже зло проговорила женщина и аппарировала.  
  
      Люциус выбрался из воспоминания странно спокойным.  
      — Что ты сделал со мной?  
      — Влил кое-что в думосбор. Воспоминания нужно смотреть на холодную голову, лучше можно всё узнать.  
      — Ясно. Как только она позволила всё узнать тебе?  
      — А я ничего и не услышал в саду, провозился с воспоминанием всю ночь, пока смог всё разобрать. Чтение по губам ещё никто не отменял.  
      — Значит, подозрения были верны?  
      — Именно.  
      Люциус задумался. Наследство Блэков было немаленьким и пока был жив Сириус принадлежало ему. Но тот, сидя в Азкабане, затем находясь в бегах, использовать его вряд ли мог. Затем его смерть от рук Бэллатрисы.  
      — Но при чём здесь Нарцисса и Драко, — невольно проговорил он вслух свои мысли.  
      — Кто знает. Они сёстры с Нарциссой, что если сама магия решила, что после смерти Сириуса наследница Нарцисса? — проговорил Снейп.  
      — А скорее всего так и было, всё-таки у неё был сын, а у Бэллатрисы нет. Но магический откат, — продолжил размышлять Люциус.  
      Не было никаких давних недоброжелателей, не было сложных ходов и планов. Всё было банально — деньги, деньги и ещё раз деньги, Люциус давно привык к интригам и всё же, к смерти близких привыкнуть нельзя.  
      — Как будто твои предки мало убивали своих родственников, как и в других семьях. Она убила сестру, взрослую женщину, а действительно запрет существует на убийство…  
      — Детей, а Драко она даже пальцем не тронула.  
      — Именно.  
      — Умно, но ведь мой сын жив.  
      — Думаю, именно поэтому сегодня утром Бэллатриса была, мягко говоря, не в духе: замучила сегодня по меньшей мере двух — хотели сначала меня позвать, но откачивать было уже некого.  
      Люциус молчал. Северус не мешал ему переваривать новости.  


***

  
  
      — Уже сентябрь. Северус, прошло два месяца, — Люциус Малфой пьяным взглядом смотрел на Снейпа.  
      — Хватит пить!  
      — Его нет, нигде нет, ты понимаешь?  
      — На гобелене чётко видно — он жив.  
      — Тогда почему он не вернулся?  
      — Куда?  
      — Домой, — пьяный недоумённый ответ.  
      Северус решительно встал и подошёл к дивану, на котором сидел Люциус.  
      — Слушай, тебе везёт, что сейчас ты у меня дома, а не у себя. Ты думал, как на тебя такого отреагирует Лорд?  
      — Мы уже три раза отправлялись в этот чёртов лес, мы не нашли ничего больше. И у нас нет чешуи чёрного сцинка, чтобы закончить зелье пленения, — продолжал свой пьяный лепет Люциус, не слушая Снейпа.  
      — Найду я тебе эту чешую, — Северус, который выпил не меньше, но старался сохранять трезвость рассудка, в сердцах поднял своего собутыльника за шкирку и хотел уже влить в него зелье (дабы вернуть Люциусу трезвый взгляд на мир), но тот остановил его руку.  
      — Я не буду это пить. Давай лучше ещё выпьем.  
      — Тебе уже хватит!   
      «Да что ж такое-то?» — думал Снейп; таким он не видел Малфоя даже после смерти жены, хотя, может и у такого человека как он, есть предел выдержки.  
      Малфой же, воспользовавшись его не слишком быстрой реакцией, схватил стакан и осушил:  
      — За никчёмного мужа и отца! Сев, присоединяйся.  
      — Только не надо начинать жалеть себя, — поморщился Снейп.  
      — Почему не надо? — Люциус потянулся к бутылке, на дне которой ещё что-то плескалось.  
      — Иной раз я даже рад, что у меня нет ни семьи, ни детей, — глядя, как Малфой напивается, проворчал Северус.  
      — Несчастный ты, Сев, — Люциус уже опустошил одну бутылку и приблизился к нему с двумя полными стаканами. На столе стояла ещё одна теперь початая бутылка.  
      — Люц, мне уже хватит, и тебе тоже.  
      — Давай по последней. Не волнуйся, Лорд отправился за границу по делам и нас сегодня не потревожит.  
      Выпили.  
      — Думаю, тебе пора возвращаться.  
      — Куда?  
      — Домой.  
      Люциус посмотрел на него, состроив пьяные щенячьи глазки.  
      — Там никого нет кроме Пожирателей, позволь остаться у тебя?  
      — В моей халупе?  
      — Ну кровать-то у тебя для меня найдётся?  
      Люциус поднялся и, покачнувшись, чуть не упал. Северус покачал головой.  
      — Идём.  
      И, поддерживая друг друга, они поднялись на второй этаж. Люциус рухнул на кровать и тупо смотрел в потолок. Северус повернулся, чтобы уйти, но был схвачен Малфоем за руку, в итоге не удержал равновесие и упал на него. В следующее мгновение тот сжал волосы Снейпа на затылке и, притянув его к себе, поцеловал требовательно и жадно. Северус опешил и лишь поэтому не сразу вывернулся. Оттолкнул блондина от себя.  
      — Люциус, совсем сдурел?!  
      — Почему же, мы оба взрослые люди, давай доставим друг другу удовольствие, я ведь всегда тебе нравился.  
      — Люций, ты сам не знаешь, что несёшь. Спи уже.  
      В следующий миг странно сильное тело прижало Снейпа к кровати, не давая вывернуться. Снейп зашипел не хуже Нагайны.  
      — Не злись, ты же хочешь меня не меньше, чем я тебя, — Малфой провёл рукой по бугру в штанах зельевара.  
      — Люциус, если ты такой уж ненасытный, сходи в бордель, там есть и девочки, и мальчики на любой вкус, а со мной играть не стоит. Я не намерен подставлять, кому бы то ни было, свою пятую точку. И если не хочешь спать связанным всю ночь, отпусти.  
      — А если я буду снизу? — горячее дыхание в самое ухо и мокрый поцелуй в шею.  
      — То на утро ты же меня и заавадишь, — уже не так уверенно вырывался Снейп.  
      Люциус пьяненько хохотнул:  
      — Ну нет, с чего бы я захотел тебя убить, если сам же и предложил провести эту ночь вместе?  
      Люциус целовал уже слабо сопротивляющегося Снейпа, проникая своим языком в его рот, изучая. Северус сделал последнюю попытку вывернуться, пока остатки пьяного мозга ещё что-то соображали. Блядь, похоже Огневиски, хоть и с опозданием, но дало по мозгам. Сколько же у него не было секса? Причём с таким умелым любовником. Год, два, три?  
      — Ты пьян, — едва переведя дыхание, прошипел Снейп. И впился в такие податливые губы, шалея, — и я тоже.  
      Взмах палочкой, и одежда с обоих летит на пол. Горячие поцелуи, покусывания, умелые, волнующие. Рот одного будто играет наперегонки со ртом второго — кто оставит больше следов, кто доставит больше удовольствия. Но когда пальцы блондина проникают между ног Снейпа, тот дёргается и шипит:  
      — Даже не думай.  
      — Не волнуйся, — пьяный смешок, — я же сказал, что буду снизу.  
      — Серьёзно?  
      — Я когда-нибудь отступал от своих слов?  
      — Хм, — Снейп взмахнул рукой и, пусть не с первого раза, но со второго, сумел призвать смазку (зачем он её изготовил он уже не помнил); он сейчас вообще, мало что соображал, и просто, послав всех к Мордреду, отпустил себя, открыл склянку, но Малфой отобрал её.  
      Он понюхал содержимое, игриво взглянул на Снейпа.  
      — Похоже ты не так безнадёжен.  
      — Заткнись уже или передумал? — прищурился Северус.  
      Люциус погрузил пальцы в смазку, медленно приподнялся и встал на колени, провёл рукой меж своих ног и что-то прошептал. Северус наблюдал, как пальцы блондина медленно проникают в его же анус.  
      — Приятное зрелище? — серые глаза встречаются с тёмными.  
      — Никогда не думал, что тебе нравятся подобные игры, — отвечает Северус, не отрывая глаз от уже двух пальцев, что Люциус медленно вводит в себя. Снейп отводит взгляд, наклоняется и берёт член любовника в рот, пробуя на вкус. Стон в ответ. Северус берёт его весь на всю длину и так же почти полностью выпускает. Неспешные движения, изучающие — то мягкие, то грубые. Поднимает глаза и смотрит на лицо любовника.  
      Люциус горящим взором наблюдает за происходящим и плавно толкается ему в рот, изменяя темп, одновременно продолжая себя разрабатывать.  
      Последние остатки сдержанности тают в алкоголе, и Северус, взрыкнув, зажимает основание члена Малфоя, не дав ему кончить.  
      Тот недовольно вздыхает. Блондин ловит вызывающий взгляд зельевара, смотрит на возбуждённый член любовника и, слегка улыбнувшись, проводит рукой по стволу, чуть пододвигается, садится на колени Северуса и направляет его в себя. Снейп охает. Головка вошла с трудом, и блондин приостановился.  
      — Псих, — со стоном произносит Северус.  
      Люциус, медленно двигаясь, продолжает насаживаться на истекающий предсеменем орган любовника. Северус ему не мешает, лишь кончиками пальцев ласкает головку члена любовника — тот даже не опал.  
      «Похоже, афродизиак в смазке работает хорошо, как и обезболивающее», — проносится мысль в затуманенном алкоголем и возбуждением мозгу зельевара. Но когда Люциус опускается полностью, он забывает обо всём, кроме горячего тела у себя на коленях.  
      — Думал, я шучу? — облизнув губы, проговорил блондин.  
      — Пьяный безумец, — произносит Снейп и целует — жарко, страстно, руки его ласкают член любовника, его соски, давая ему время привыкнуть.  
      Они целуются как перед смертью, как в последний раз, отпустив себя, возможно впервые за, Мерлин знает, сколько лет. Люциус и сам не понимает, как оказывается на спине, а Снейп, нависая над ним, плавно вбивается в него, не забывая делать это под нужным углом.  
      — Быстрее, — говорит Люциус любовнику. Он хочет быстрее, сильнее, чтобы хоть на мгновение забыть о том, кто он и что творится вокруг.


	6. Chapter 6

     На следующий день Северус проснулся первым.  
      Встал и, ещё раз прокляв - и себя за странную слабость, и Люциуса - направился за антипохмельным зельем, а затем в душ.  
      Вернулся в спальню, когда Малфой уже проснулся, подал ему зелье.  
      Люциус окинул недовольным взглядом уже посвежевшего и приведшего себя в надлежащий вид зельевара. У него ещё во всю раскалывалась голова, и почему-то именно она доставляла наибольшее неудобство, а не пятая точка. Выпил зелье и ждал пока оно подействует.  
      — Подъём, — проговорил Снейп.  
      Люциус посмотрел на хмурого друга.  
      — Пожалей калеку, всё болит, того и гляди - развалюсь на части.  
      — Зелье уже должно было подействовать, а всё, как ты выразился, остальное вряд ли так уж разламывается, чтобы ты не смог встать и отправится в душ, — высказав всё это, Снейп вышел.  
      Когда Люциус спустился в кухню на запах кофе, он уже проснулся, оценил своё самочувствие и остался доволен. Хотя немного раздражало недовольное лицо Снейпа.  
      — Слушай, ты такой хмурый и злой, будто вчера я тебя изнасиловал в грубой форме? — проговорил он, отхлебнув горячий, идеально приготовленный кофе.  
      — Нам не стоило этого делать.  
      — А что такое страшное между нами произошло? Двое взрослых мужчин, изрядно уставшие и в большей степени морально, чем физически, занялись сексом, который понравился обоим. Думаю, это не мне одному было нужно, но и тебе тоже. Сколько у тебя не было нормального секса?  
      — Для этого бордель есть.  
      — И почему же ты им не воспользовался сам, Сев?  
      Снейп вздохнул. Люциус вёл себя странно спокойно. Ему всегда казалось, что этот высокомерный, властный мужчина, если и ляжет под кого-то, то потом этому несчастному всё припомнит, а здесь - полное спокойствие. Или Малфой решил поиздеваться? Он действительно не понимал мужчину, который сидел напротив него и с довольным видом пил кофе.  
      — Потому же, почему и ты: там невозможно расслабиться, только лишь частично спустить напряжение.  
      — Именно; ты профессор, а сейчас - так вообще директор Хогвартса; я - пусть и в немилости, но лорд Малфой; и есть немало глаз, которые следят за каждым движением и ищут компромат. Не говоря уже о Тёмном Лорде с его шпионами. Сам всё прекрасно понимаешь, так зачем спрашиваешь?  
      Северус молчал, через некоторое время отставил пустую чашку и вздохнул.  
      — Не понимаю я тебя.  
      — Северус, у тебя всегда было слишком много комплексов. Мне рядом с тобой комфортно и - учитывая всё, что нам с тобой пришлось пережить, а также обеты данные друг другу - вполне безопасно, к тому же ты хороший любовник. Так что, можем как-нибудь продолжить, — губ Малфоя коснулась тень улыбки. Аристократ уже пришёл в себя, и сейчас привычная, холодная маска сдержанности вернулась.  
      — Даже так, — Снейп вздёрнул одну бровь, — сколько я тебя знаю, у тебя ни разу не было долгих отношений с мужчинами - даже в молодости, если, конечно, слухи правдивы.  
      — Не было, лишь мелкие интрижки, так ради любопытства по молодости.  
      — Тогда тем более, не понимаю.  
      Люциус вздохнул:  
      — Ты слишком много общаешься с гриффиндорцами и похоже понахватался от них упёртости. Не успокоишься, пока не получишь адекватное объяснение?  
      — Именно.  
      Снейп отправил посуду в раковину. Люциус вышел в гостиную и сел перед камином. Северус присел напротив. Помолчали. Люциус посмотрел ему в глаза.  
      — Не могу пока завязывать какие-то сексуальные отношения с женщинами, пока нет. В любой женщине вижу Нарциссу, слишком мало ещё времени прошло с её смерти. Я понимаю, что это звучит странно, но не могу. Каких-то других объяснений у меня нет.  
      — В результате, ты переключился на мужчин.  
      — Угу. Из всех мужчин - ты единственный, кого мне захотелось затащить в постель. Всё-таки, это немного не моё. И не прогадал, всё оказалось даже лучше, чем я представлял.  
      — Если надеешься, что в следующий раз будешь сверху, то ищи кого-то другого.  
      — Тебе не понравилось?  
      — Почему же, разрядка была неплохой.  
      — Не волнуйся, в ведущей роли у меня такое ощущение, что я изменяю. Глупо, конечно, — продолжил он, увидев скептическое выражение на лице Снейпа, — но ничего с собой не могу поделать. Чувство вины, чтоб его.  
      — Хм, никогда не думал, что доживу до такого — Малфой и вина. Что ж, не буду ничего обещать, поживём - увидим.  
      — Согласен. Нужно возвращаться, Лорда не будет ещё сутки, этим нужно воспользоваться и перечитать одну книгу.  
      — А я займусь чешуёй чёрного сцинка; есть ещё один вариант, где она может быть.  
  
**Октябрь 1997 года, Запретный лес.**  
      Драко вскрикнул и проснулся, продолжая смотреть в потолок пещеры. Из задумчивости его вывел язык, который лизнул его в шею. Парень повернулся и встретился с зелёными глазами.  
      Драко привычно протянул руку и погладил зверя по лобастой голове.  
      — Знаешь, монстрик, думаю мне пора уже прекратить убегать от себя. Надо сходить к тому алтарю и посмотреть наконец своим страхам в глаза.  
      Зверь недовольно зарычал.  
      — Это не просто сны, мне нужно там побывать.  
      Драко смотрел в глаза зверю неотрывно. Что-то подсказывало, что он поймёт. Монстрик отвёл глаза первым, привстал. Драко схватил его за лапу.  
      — Проведёшь меня туда?  
      Тот недовольно заворчал, но лапу не вырвал.  
      Драко мучили кошмары ещё со времени, когда он впервые здесь оказался, но со временем, несмотря на то, что он уже не убегал от красных глаз, а напротив - бежал к ним, чтобы прекратить наконец это безумие - сны не уходили. И он решил, что нужно что-то сделать в этом реальном мире; и смотришь, со временем и в подсознательном мире что-то изменится. Он уже неплохо знал окрестности, но даже в волчьей шкуре предпочитал не покидать пещеру в одиночку. Опасных тварей тут хватало. Дорогу же к алтарю он вообще сомневался, что найдёт.  
  
      Чёрная пантера с белым волком бежали по лесу. Пантера легко находила путь, прокладывая дорогу. Приостановился чёрный зверь только перед самой поляной. Это место теперь мало напоминало побоище, все останки монстров были съедены падальщиками, трава отросла и только чистый чёрный алтарь - будто его только вчера вырезали из тьмы - напоминал о том, что это место далеко не мирное.  
      Белый волк медленно подошёл к нему, прижав уши и принюхиваясь. Он медленно стал обходить поляну. Некая мысль мелькала на задворках сознания, он должен был что-то вспомнить. Он обошёл большую территорию и обнюхал, казалось, каждую пядь земли, но желание, что нужно что-то найти, не уходило. Пантера ему не мешала, хоть и в поисках не помогала.  
      Волк остановился вдруг - что-то тянуло к себе, отбросил лапой жухлые листья. На влажной земле лежал медальон в виде волка. Он потянулся мордой, но действие было неправильным и, превозмогая природную осторожность, обратился человеком, протянул руку и взял медальон.  
      «Надень его. Знаю, это глупо и от Лорда тебя не спасёт, но я постараюсь присмотреть за тобой даже из-за грани», — проговорил такой далёкий и грустный голос.  
      Будто волна образов хлынула в растревоженный мозг.  
      — Мама, — невольно вырвалось с бледных губ.  
  
      Северус был недоволен: он жутко устал от Пожирателей, которые видели в детях врагов; от глупых детей, которые не желали сидеть тихо; от учителей, которые, казалось, перестали слушать разумные доводы; от Люциуса, который снова вытащил его к этому проклятому алтарю; как же он устал.  
      — Люциус, какой человек в здравом уме вернётся к этому страшному месту, сам поставь себя на место мальчишки, — пытался он достучаться до разума Малфоя.  
      — Я не могу не проверить, хоть иногда. Это единственное, что связывает меня с сыном, — Люциус с упрямым выражением на лице шёл к тёмному алтарю.  
      Северус хотел ещё что-то сказать, но понимая тщетность своих попыток достучаться до разума Люциуса, замолк.  
      Они опять обследовали места вокруг алтаря - места, которые обошли уже Мерлин знает сколько раз.  
      Звук, явно посторонний в этих девственных лесах, вывел его из недовольных мыслей. Он огляделся: Люциус рванул куда-то и Снейп, не веря своим глазам, увидел Драко, напротив которого стоял Люциус.  
  
      Драко надел медальон, оглушённый образам; он даже не услышал шорох и обернувшись, буквально столкнулся взглядом с такими же серыми глазами, как у него. Он растерянно смотрел на мужчину.  
      — Драко, это же ты, — мужчина встал в шаге от него, будто не решаясь подойти ближе. Захотелось, чтобы он обнял, прижал к себе, но он этого не сделал. Даже не прикоснулся.  
      — Драко, наконец я тебя нашёл, пойдём скорее, — мужчина решился хотя бы взять юношу за руку. Драко посмотрел на противоположный край поляны, где из кустов на него смотрели зелёные глаза пантеры, перевёл взгляд на мужчину, несмело сделал шаг к нему.  
      — Люциус, стой, куда ты собрался его вести? — встрял в разговор темноволосый мужчина, который тоже казался знакомым.  
      — Как куда? Домой.  
      — И долго он там проживёт? Вспомни Бэллатрису, которую мы не можем ликвидировать просто потому, что Лорд нас убьёт. Я ещё молчу о самом Тёмном Лорде.  
      Люциус растерянно взглянул на Северуса - от радости и облегчения он совсем забыл, что сына, по сути, вести некуда.  
      — Давай к тебе.  
      — Я большую часть в Хогвартсе нахожусь, что если кто-то в дом нагрянет?  
      Драко невольно почувствовал себя лишним; его мнения никто не спрашивал; просто спорили - куда его пристроить, что делать, как будто его вообще рядом нет. Захотелось от обиды уйти и зарыться в тёплый мех своего монстрика. Он обвёл поляну взглядом. Монстрик. Далеко на противоположном краю поляны за кустами мелькнула тень пантеры и скрылась в деревьях. Внутри стало пусто. Драко отошёл на пару шагов, спорящие мужчины даже не заметили этого. Он сделал свой выбор. Обернулся волком и побежал за своим монстриком. Он преследовал его, но догнать не мог, хотелось крикнуть: "Постой!", но не волчьей же пастью.  
  
      Его человек. Его любимый. "Раз он так хочет - что ж, пусть побудет здесь," - думал зверь, наблюдая, как белый волк изучает проклятую поляну. До сих пор находясь здесь, некая тревога просачивалась во все поры, и шерсть вставала дыбом. Он сам издалека наблюдал за волком, присматривая. Белокурый человек появился рядом с его любимым внезапно, он и вздохнуть не успел. Хотел уже броситься, но остановился. Они так были похожи. Он наблюдал за своим человеком. Своим ли? Поймал взгляд серых, таких родных глаз. Это его семья? Его, не твоя; тебя никто не ищет; тебе не к кому возвращаться. Зверь помотал головой: "Что за странные, тревожные мысли?" И стараясь не слушать внутренний голос сердца, нашёптывающий - что этот человек принадлежит ему и никто не вправе его забирать - стал пятиться и прежде, чем передумает, рванул в лес. Люди не живут в лесах. Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, пока не услышал позади, как взвизгнул волк. Остановился и, прежде чем подумать, был уже над ямой, в которую упал волк. Не прошло и минуты, как громадный монстр вытащил волка и осмотрел.  
  
      С лёгким вскриком (похоже, он вывихнул ногу), Драко обратился в человека и вцепился в монстрика, которого чуть не потерял.  
      — Мой, не убегай больше, не оставляй меня. Я не смогу без тебя!  
      Монстр так и сел на землю, придерживая Драко. В его звериных глазах была растерянность, боль, страх и радость. Весь этот калейдоскоп чувств сменял друг друга. Он притянул блондина к себе, развернулся и пошёл к источнику. Нужно вылечить родного, такого любимого, а затем подумать. Чувствовал он себя странно.  
      Драко прижался и позволил себя унести, всё ещё вспоминая спорящих мужчин: "Они правы, мне некуда возвращаться, и я нашёл, что искал. Пусть будет так как есть, хотя бы сейчас".  
  
      — Северус, это ты виноват! Куда прятать будем? Он один в диком лесу! И я опять его потерял.  
      — Не ори! Он не выглядел худым и оголодавшим, растерянным - да. Может это и к лучшему, что он всё это время был здесь в Запретном лесу, тут не только Бэллатриса, но и Лорд его не достанет.  
      — Издеваешься? Мне нужно туда вернуться.  
      — Уже стемнело, куда возвращаться? Тебя попросту съедят.  
      — Моего сына до сих пор не съели, а меня съедят?!  
      Люциус зашипел, резко схватился за руку.  
      — Лорд вызывает?  
      — Блядь, я должен был подготовить речь для какой-то подставной пешки и встретиться сегодня, чтобы научить - как себя вести перед народом. И ещё бумаги…  
      — Иди к Лорду и постарайся не слишком нарываться, займись делами, остынь и подумай, потом встретимся.  
      Люциус исчез в камине Хогвартса, отправляясь на вызов.  
  
      Монстр аккуратно ссадил со своих лап Драко; источник залечил ногу, но та ещё продолжала ныть. Поднялся.  
      — Подожди, — Драко схватился за своего зверя.  
      Тот наклонился и лизнул своего человека в шею. Потёрся мохнатой мордой о его щёку. Драко вдохнул такой теперь родной запах и проговорил:  
      — Почему ты ушёл? — он посмотрел монстрику в глаза.  
     Тот чуть склонил голову и, казалось, вздохнул. Некоторое время они неотрывно глядели друг другу в глаза.  
      — Почему ты отпустил меня, так просто? — с плохо скрываемой обидой проговорил Драко и продолжил, увидев странную для такого сильного зверя неуверенность во взгляде.  
      — Я не понимаю. Ты же сильный, гораздо сильнее меня. Все эти монстры, они тебе и в подмётки не годятся, но ты бежишь, оставив меня. Ты ведь этого не хотел, так зачем убежал от меня? Или ты всё это время бежишь от себя?  
      Взгляд зверя был удивлённым.  
      — Не смотри так, это правда. Ты спас меня там у алтаря, а ведь никто не мог побороть тьму. Здесь дикие опасные места, а ты живёшь, как ни в чём не бывало. Ты такой сильный и в тоже время такой слабый, — последнюю фразу Драко проговорил уже шёпотом.  
      Зверь протянул лапу и погладил Драко по голове, прикрыл глаза и очень осторожно, будто фарфоровую статуэтку, обнял, прижав к своей груди.  
      — Не оставляй меня, прошу, не уходи. Если надо, то я останусь с тобой. Остаться совсем одному - это не правильно, — продолжал шептать куда-то в грудь зверю Драко, уже сидя у него на коленях. — Не поверишь, говорю тебе всё это и сам себе не верю.  
      Зверь, так и не выпустив Драко из своих лап, расположился на камнях. Прижал его к себе. Слова, сказанные человеком разбередили давно забытые волнения, чувства, переживания. Человек давно заснул, а монстр всё лежал и думал, пока и его не сморил сон.  
      Медальон, который висел теперь на шее Драко, сверкнул и наполнил пещеру мягким свечением и теплом, обволакивая двух существ, заснувших рядом.


	7. Chapter 7

      Гарри будто качался на волнах в море, которого никогда не видел. Одежда мешала, и он принялся её стягивать, совершенно не соображая зачем. Мантия, рубашка, коснулся ремня и понял, что проснулся. Сел и непонимающе глядел на стены пещеры. Перевёл взгляд вниз и посмотрел на руки.  
      Кто он? Что он? Юноша будто очнулся от долгого, глубокого сна, в который сам же себя и погрузил. Рядом завозились, и он взглянул на Драко. Имя всплыло в памяти, в груди зашевелилось что-то тёплым комочком. Может любовь? Захотелось прижать к себе и не отпускать, что он и сделал. Наклонился и лизнул его губы, а затем поцеловал.  
      О Мерлин, как же давно ему хотелось это сделать, но он не мог. Почему? В голове было пусто. Память не желала давать ответ на этот вопрос. Такой желанный рот приоткрылся, и юркий язычок проник к Гарри в рот. Он застыл в изумлении, но в следующий миг пососал такой желанный язычок, а затем перехватив инициативу, проник в рот к блондину, изучая.  
      Поцелуй прервался резко. Драко открыл глаза, и их взгляды встретились.  
      — Монстрик?! — изумлённый вскрик.  
      Имя было знакомо и относилось к нему. Гарри невольно вспомнил чёрного, мощного зверя, которым он и был последний год.  
      Блондин изумлённо его рассматривал, затем протянул руку и коснулся его головы. Провёл рукой по уху. Приятно. Раздался мурлыкающий звук, и только тогда Гарри понял, что его издал он сам.  
      — Значит ты всё-таки человек, как тебя зовут? — спросил Драко, выжидательно вглядываясь в парня напротив, — ну, скажи же что-нибудь.  
      Гарри протянул руку к запястью блондина, который гладил его ухо. Мягкое, чёрное, пушистое, кошачье ухо. Растерянно провёл по нему сам, взволнованно бьющий о камни чёрный, кошачий хвост заставил изумиться ещё больше и, всё-таки вспомнив речь, проговорить:  
      — А что мне говорить? Я мало что помню, только то что меня зовут Гарри. А тебя Драко. И вроде раньше у меня не было ни кошачьих ушей, ни хвоста.  
      — Раньше. Так ты был человеком?  
      — Думаю, да. Но уверенно смогу ответить, когда мысли немного улягутся.  
      Они замолчали. Всё так же смотря друг на друга.  
  
      Драко проснулся, думая, что это сон, но реальность оказалась более странной нежели какой-либо сон. Перед ним полулежал парень с мягкими даже на вид тёмными волосами и глубокого, зелёного цвета глазами. О да, даже если он усомнился бы, что это его монстрик, то эти глаза не дали бы ему ошибиться. В тёмных волосах торчали тёплые, мягкие и вполне настоящие кошачьи уши. До жути захотелось повторить тот пьянящий поцелуй.  
      Голос Гарри был ожидаемо хриплый, будто он долгое время не разговаривал, а вот мурлыканье вполне живое и знакомое.  
      Драко улыбнулся.  
      — Странно, что ты стал самим собой именно сейчас.  
      — Странно. Сам удивлён, что проснулся. Возможно потому, что очень захотелось тебя поцеловать, — Гарри улыбнулся.  
      Драко чуть вздёрнул бровь:  
      — Только не говори мне, что любовь спасёт мир… странно знакомая фраза.  
      — Даже очень, — проговорил Гарри и, всё-таки не сдержавшись, поцеловал такие манящие губы. Блондин не сопротивлялся. Будто наконец дорвавшись до желаемого, они страстно целовались, проводя руками по телам, раздевая.  
      — Позволь мне, — и не дождавшись согласия, Гарри склонился и взял плоть Драко в рот, вбирал его то глубже, то лишь слегка посасывал головку, облизывая, изучая. Опыта не было. Он действовал привычно на инстинктах. Его переполняло желании доставить удовольствие, снова и снова, пока рот не наполнился спермой. Гарри чуть закашлялся, но проглотил и принялся вылизывать и член, и низ живот, не давая совсем уплывшему блондину прийти в себя.  
      — Подожди, постой, — Драко, мало что соображая, поднял его голову за подбородок, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Но Гарри быстро взял инициативу, подавляя. Когда поцелуй закончился, посмотрел блондину в глаза.  
      — Позволь мне взять тебя.  
      Драко не сразу понял о чём вообще речь. А затем чуть не ответил нет, но слово уже готовое сорваться с губ, так и осталось не произнесённое. У них ведь нет опыта и смазки тоже нет, вряд ли будет хоть чуть-чуть приятно, но… Драко смотрел в такие родные, зелёные глаза.  
      — Хорошо, ты же ведь не отступишься.  
      — Если не хочешь, то…  
      — Я хочу сделать тебе приятно, — проговорил Драко, приложив палец к губам Гарри на полу слове.  
      Гарри кивнул и вместо ожидаемых объятий, встал, скинув мешающий брюки, и в несколько мгновений обратился с начала в кота, затем в пантеру и плавно перетёк в монстра. Затем вылетел из пещеры, но вернулся почти сразу, наполнив пещеру странным для поздней осени запахом фруктов и цветов. Монстрик присел рядом.  
      — Но уж точно не в обличье зверя, - запротестовал было Драко.  
      Тот муркнул, но Драко показалось, что тот хохотнул, затем медленно раздвинул ему ноги одной лапой, а со второй прямо на промежность потёк густой как масло сок.  
      В следующее мгновение перед Драко сидел парень, а его руки, мягко массируя, касались нежной кожи бёдер, мошонки, его члена, яичек и звёздочки ануса. И какое же дерево пострадало, дабы снабдить Гарри смазкой, промелькнула мысль, но тут же исчезла, так как в следующее мгновение парень коснулся его сосков, а пальцы начали оглаживать его член и ниже.  
      Драко откинулся на спину и, прикрыв глаза, отдался ласкам, вздрогнул и попытался расслабиться, когда палец проник в него. Полустон полувсхлип сорвался с губ, когда Гарри чуть прикусил сосок. Он не торопился, целуя и изучая. Два пальца проникли в увлажнённое отверстие, смазывая и растягивая, а рот уже вернулся к ждущему ласки члену, он посасывал его, вбирая почти полностью. Но Драко хотелось большего.  
      — Гарри, согни немного пальцы, вот так, слегка левее, …ааа! — блондин выгнулся, насаживаясь на пальцы. — Да, здесь так приятно.  
      Драко прислушивался к своему организму, отвращения или нежелания не было, а когда пальцы коснулись нужного места и стали поглаживать простату, странное жжение в анусе, сменилось чуть позже волнами наслаждения. Он уже плыл, плохо соображая, что он делает. Ощущения ласки, поцелуи, горячий рот посасывающий его член, и странное, но приятное проникновение пальцев, дурманящий цветочный аромат. Третий палец он почти не почувствовал. Драко сам закинул одну ногу на плечо Гарри, а другую положил ему на бедро, выгибаясь. Стон сорвался с губ.  
      — Гарри я сейчас кончу, если ты не… — но договорить ему не дали. Резкий толчок горячей плоти в разработанное отверстие, и Драко невольно сжимается, но мышцы не слушаются, его расслабленный анус податливо принимает плоть.  
      — Как ты? Не больно? — прошептал Гарри, приостановившись. Его голова кружилась, будто в дурмане он ласкал такое желанное тело. Член готов был разорваться только от того, что его сжали, в этом жарком, узком, таком желанном теле. Как ему удалось приостановиться, он не знал.  
      Драко с трудом понял о чём его спрашивают. Больно? Кому? Ему? Хотелось, чтобы двигались, чтобы снова где-то внутри его тела мириадами звёздочек взорвалось странно сильное наслаждение.  
      — Двигайся, прошу.  
      Гарри сделал неуверенное движение, ещё одно. Чуть поменял позу. Драко повернулся чуть в бок, ища нужный угол, и вскрикнул, когда волна наслаждения прошла по телу.  
      — Нашёл, — довольно улыбнувшись, прошептал Гарри, он сделал ещё одно движение.  
      — Так хорошо? — задал он глупый вопрос, ведь Драко и так недвусмысленно постанывал, двигаясь навстречу.  
      — Хорошо, только двигайся, — прошептал блондин.  
      Он поцеловал Драко, продолжая двигаться в том же темпе, слушая уже только голос тела, что хотело получить больше и, забывая о разуме, но в тоже время желая продлить наслаждение, дольше, глубже, ярче. Но всё же юным телам выдержки на долго не хватило, и они бурно кончили вдвоём.  
      — Люблю тебя, моё сокровище, — прошептал куда-то в ухо Гарри  
      — Мой монстрик, ты ведь не оставишь меня теперь? — Драко повернулся, чтобы заглянуть в зелёные глаза.  
      — Нет, не оставлю, я тебя люблю, — слова срывались с губ, Гарри хотелось повторять их снова и снова.  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю, — Драко поцеловал Гарри.  
      Тело вновь чувствовало возбуждение, хотелось снова испытать оргазм, слиться во едино, так чтобы больше никогда не расставаться.  
  
      — Как хорошо, что ты нашёл себя, свою любовь, — Драко стоит посреди комнаты, а рядом в кресле сидит… мама. Постепенно вспоминается и комната. Это спальня матери.  
      — А где?  
      — Он всё там же в пещере. Хочешь к нему вернуться?  
      — Это сон?  
      Нарцисса чуть улыбнулась:  
      — Скорее отголоски моих чувств. Я так долго сдерживалась, что буквально пропитала перед смертью медальон ими.  
      Драко протянул руку и коснулся его металлической поверхности.  
      — Мне нужно к нему вернуться, — даже мысль, что Гарри останется там снова один, пугала.  
      — Ты ведь вспомнил кто он?  
      — Не имеет значения кто был я, и кем был он. Я теперь другой, и он другой, и я не могу его оставить. Нет, не так, не хочу его покидать. Я нужен ему, а он мне. Я уверен в этом. Впервые в жизни я в чём-то действительно уверен.  
      Нарцисса улыбнулась, встала, подошла и приобняла Драко:  
      — Умничка, сынок, не слушай никого, слушай лишь своё сердце. Это говорит тебе та, кто всегда поступала с оглядкой на окружающих, поверь, умирая очень жалеешь, что жил именно так.  
  
      Драко дёрнулся и открыл глаза. Обвёл пещеру взглядом, невольно вспомнились отголоски сна, где мама так непривычно тепло его обнимала, будто это и не его сон был вовсе, будто он подсмотрел чей-то чужой сон. Он обернулся и взглянул на мирно спящего рядом с ним парня. Осторожно коснулся мохнатого ушка.  
      Лёгкий смешок сорвался с губ, когда ухо дёрнулось и попыталось уйти от его пальчиков. Драко приподнялся и охнул, между ног было липко, поясницу слегка ломило, в анусе тянуло и слегка жгло. Он попытался сесть, но ноги предательски задрожали. И что это было? Ладно в первый раз они оба дорвались до желанного, но второй и третий. И что это на них обоих нашло?  
      Драко попытался всё-таки подняться, дискомфорта почти не было, но вот ноги держать отказывали. Он чуть не грохнулся на Гарри. Тот сразу же проснулся. Будто и не спал вовсе и придержал Драко.  
      — Больно?  
      Блондин снова посмотрел на парня, улыбнулся.  
      — Странно. В первый раз обычно ощущения далеки от приятных. Говорят нужен опыт, но у нас всё было великолепно. И я предполагал, что мне скорее всего понравятся парни и, что я возможно буду с низу, но чтобы с Поттером.  
      Брюнет удивлённо, непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
      — Хотя от такого Поттера грех отказываться.  
      Драко положил обе руки на плечи Гарри и притянул его к себе.  
      — Ты о чём?  
      — О нас. Я вспомнил, кто я, и где находиться мой дом, — Драко коснулся медальона на шее, — думаю это мама мне помогла.  
      Гарри как-то сник.  
      — Ты теперь уйдёшь?  
      — Глупый, чтобы уйти мне не обязательно было вспоминать, ты ведь никогда меня не держал. Я сам не хотел тебя оставлять, не хочу и сейчас, просто чувствую себя странно. Как будто раньше я был другим человеком, этот кто-то умер там на алтаре, а родился я. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, хочешь ты того или нет, но я не хочу тебя отпускать, только вопрос захочешь ли ты остаться со мной когда вспомнишь себя.  
      Гарри улыбнулся.  
      — Если ты не хочешь этого, я не буду вспоминать.  
      — Глупый, так нельзя, тебя ищут, вернее наверно уже искали.  
      Гарри покачал головой.  
      — Я ушёл потому, что меня ничто не держало, мне некуда возвращаться, не раньше, не теперь, даже не помня кто я, я знаю это. Я пробудился лишь благодаря тебе. Не появись ты здесь, и я остался бы прежним. Я просто уверен в этом. Я же сказал, что люблю тебя. Любовь не может пройти только от того, что я что-то вспомню.  
      — Тогда помоги мне подняться, нам надо вымыться, и хотелось бы взглянуть на то дерево, из которого ты достал смазку, уж больно вчерашний вечер был похож на помешательство.  
      Бурчание в животе у обоих напомнило и о более насущных желания, им нужно было найти пропитание. Гарри придержал Драко, помогая встать на ноги.  
      — Сначала помоемся, затем я пойду фруктов принесу, а ты в это время можешь спокойно изучить дерево, оно рядом с пещерой всё это время росло. Масло скапливается в основание его веток. Оно сразу вспомнилось, как только я.., — Гарри замялся, — ты понял о чём подумал. У меня до сих пор слегка голова кружиться, но запах был приятным, ядом и не пахло, да и консистенция, — он оглядел себя, — но сначала надо смыть с себя всё.  
      — Гарри, вода ледяная! Может обратится и в звериной шкуре искупаться, как раньше?  
      Гарри пожал плечами, но ничего сказать не успел.  
      — Что это? — Драко заметил волшебную палочку, что лежала чуть в стороне, улыбнулся. — Похоже холода можно не бояться, — проговорил он, взяв палочку и почувствовав лёгкое тепло исходящее от неё. — Я наколдую согревающие чары, или ты? — Драко вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри. Всё-таки палочка была его.  
      — Нет, я скорее обратился бы в зверя, чтобы не замёрзнуть на улице, бери, раз помнишь, как ей пользоваться.  
  
      Драко потянулся и открыл глаза, было непривычно просыпаться одному, обвёл пещеру взглядом. Никого.  
      Прошло два дня с тех пор, как к Гарри вернулся человеческий облик, а с ним начала возвращаться и память. Он был молчалив и задумчив, но старался далеко от себя Драко не выпускать. Будто боясь, что он исчезнет. Блондин вышел на улицу и у ручья увидел сидящего парня. Тот будто почувствовав чужое присутствие, обернулся.  
      — Доброе утро, Драко.  
      — Доброе, почему ты сидишь здесь один? Не замёрз?  
      — Немного.  
      Значит сидит долго, пронеслась мысль у Драко. Он наклонился к ручью, умываясь. Гарри молчал.  
      — Тебе в тягость, что я рядом? — проговорил Драко и сразу пожалел о своей несдержанности, хотя… Если Гарри вспомнил себя и теперь жалеет о произошедшем, то лучше сразу узнать, а скрывать он не будет, гриффиндорец же.  
Он встретился с удивлённым взглядом Гарри, а в следующее мгновение уже был притянут на колени, его прижали и поцеловали такие желанные губы.  
      — Ничего подобного, даже не смей думать о таком.  
      — Но ты ушёл.  
      — У меня просто каша в голове, мне нужно было подумать, а когда рядом такое завлекательное создание как Драко Малфой, думать не получается.  
      — И как результат?  
      — Даже не знаю, — Гарри вздохнул. — Я просто сбежал, и мне совершенно некуда возвращаться. Но я не хочу тебя оставлять. Не хочешь завести себе домашнего питомца, умного, чёрного кота, который по ночам не только бок согреет, но и удовольствие доставить может?  
      — Это не смешно.  
      — Нет, я серьёзно. Я всегда очень тяжело переносил всеобщее внимание. Да и меня наверно уже похоронили.  
      — А как же твои друзья, орденцы? Кстати Дамблдор мёртв. Я должен был его убить, но за меня это сделал Снейп.  
      Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на блондина, который сидя на его коленях, смотрел куда угодно, но не на него. Гарри поднял руку и погладил Драко по голове. Тот вздрогнул и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
      — Не мне тебя судить. Я-то вообще сбежал, трусливо поджав хвост. Вряд ли у тебя был выбор. Я ведь помню, что на твоей руке была метка. А что было потом?  
      — Тёмный лорд захватил министерство, мама умерла, какое-то тёмное проклятие, а потом Лорд решил использовать меня в качестве жертвы в каком-то тёмном ритуале. Тогда ты меня и спас. Что делает сопротивление, я не знаю, всё-таки я был по другую сторону баррикад.  
      Они сидели молча, обнявшись.  
      — Знаешь, может это и опасно, но тебе нужно вернуться домой, поговорить с отцом. Он ведь тебя искал.  
      — Домой мне нельзя, там пожиратели и Лорд. Если он узнает, что на мне больше нет метки… Парой Круцио я не отделаюсь.  
      — Значит идея с домашним питомцем Малфоев отпадает.  
      Драко недоумённо поднял взгляд. Гарри улыбнулся.  
      — Хватит киснуть. Всё сложно, но со временем разберёмся. Пойдём на охоту. Съедим что-нибудь более сытное нежели фрукты, да и мало их сейчас.  
      — Давай. В любом случае нужно отвлечься, а уж потом думать, что же делать дальше.


	8. Chapter 8

      Люциус едва дополз до кровати и рухнул в неё. Лорд явно что-то подозревает. В тот злосчастный день, когда он наконец нашёл сына и снова потерял, Волдеморт сильно был недоволен тем, что его поручением пренебрегли. Круцио он развлекался долго и со вкусом, наслаждаясь мучениями Малфоя. Именно после этого Люциус невольно подумал, что правильно его Снейп отговорил забирать сына. Куда, собственно? А то, что подобной пытки над сыном он бы не допустил, он знал однозначно. Нужно было продумать место, куда можно его спрятать.  
      После Лорд начал буквально заваливать поручениями. Радовало только одно: про Снейпа он будто и забыл, и тот за двоих работал над созданием Связывающего зелья, а также ритуала. Но без помощи Малфоя… работа над ритуалом шла плохо. Сегодня он почти не спал, но выполнил все поручения в кратчайшие сроки (тем самым выкрав день на себя и свои планы), невольно молясь самой Магии, чтобы Лорд хоть на неделю забыл о Люциусе Малфое.  
      Рано утром следующего дня он направился в Хогвартс.  
  
      Люциус внимательно оглядывал пентаграмму, которую они со Снейпом создавали на волшебной бумаге весь день, аккуратно прорисовывая каждый символ, а заодно добавляя в чернила нужные вещества.  
      — Готово, — устало проговорил Северус; за последнее время он похудел ещё больше, стал выглядеть бледнее обычного.  
      — Слушай, давай я сам закончу, а то выглядишь как фестрал. Ты хоть нормально питаешься?  
      — Люциус, думай лучше о деле. У нас есть зелье и пентаграмма, есть слова ритуала, но как мы до Лорда доберёмся? Где ритуал проводить?  
      — Надо ждать подходящего момента.  
      — И сколько мы этого момента будем ждать? Его нужно как-то в одиночку выманить из его норы.  
      Люциус вздохнул.  
      — Он мне не доверяет, любая информация от меня будет подвергнута сомнению. Может тебе кинуть ему какую информацию о нахождении того же Поттера?  
      — Нет, он потащит за собой всех Пожирателей: он ведь хочет прилюдно его уничтожить, а пригласить туда же Орден феникса я не могу.  
      — Что, вышел из доверия?  
      Снейп окинул его тяжёлым взглядом.  
      — Зачем ты вообще Дамблдора убил? Я не понимаю, остался бы в стороне.  
      — Вообще-то, если бы этого не сделал я, то заставили бы Драко; как думаешь — смог бы он?  
      — Он мне ничего об этом не говорил. Хотя, мы ведь особо не разговаривали.  
      Люциус замолк. Присел на старый стул в заброшенном классе, в котором они закрылись. Северус сел рядом.  
      — Старик всё равно умирал, а так я остался в стане врага — как видишь не зря, с тобой объединился; осталось только придумать, как вытащить этого змея из его норы одного.  
      Шорох на грани слышимости привлёк внимание, нервы у обоих были натянуты как струны. Снейп действовал быстро. Влетел в соседний класс — тоже пустой и направил волшебную палочку на… кошку.  
      — Минерва, какими судьбами? Вам не говорили, что кошку любопытство сгубило?  
      Секунда, и перед мужчинами стоит дама в широкой шляпе — Минерва МакГонагалл.  
      — И как много вы слышали? — спросил Малфой.  
      Женщина вздохнула.  
      — Я уже давно заметила ваши странные занятия ритуалистикой, и вы всё что-то варили, причём крайне скрытно. Стала подозревать, что вы что-то задумали против детей.  
      — Конечно, я только и думаю — как бы кого погубить, — с издёвкой проговорил Снейп.  
      Женщина поджала губы.  
      — То, что вы говорили — это правда?  
      — Не важно, вам лучше об этом забыть.  
      — Докажите, что это правда, и я помогу вам с Орденом феникса. Мне они поверят.  
      Снейп сощурился.  
      — О чём вы?  
      — У меня есть сыворотка правды, её действия на минут десять хватит, несколько вопросов и…  
      — Минерва, а вам не кажется, что вы забываетесь, — зло прошипел директор Хогвартса.  
      — Северус, это не такая уж страшная плата за нужных нам союзников, ты всё рано ничего сверхсекретного не знаешь, — перебил уже готового разразиться гневной тирадой мужчину Малфой.  
      Северус злобно взглянул на блондина.  
  
**Ноябрь 1997 год, Запретный лес.**  
      — Люциус, если мы отсюда выберемся живыми, я тебя убью, — ворчал Снейп. Малфой опять вытянул его в Запретный лес, не желая отступать перед доводами разума. В итоге: они попали в пространственную аномалию и не могли выбраться. Они уже три часа бродили, и казалось, что их водят по кругу.  
      — Северус, это ведь шум воды?  
      — Там где вода, там и хищники.  
      Но Люциус его не слушал, он уже пытался призвать стакан с водой, но вышел лишь стакан, магические колебания мешали нормально колдовать. Ещё один шаг, и они вышли к берегу озера. Северус буквально кожей почувствовал нормальные течения магии — они вышли из странной аномалии. Слава, Мерлину!  
      Он сделал пару шагов и буквально вписался в застывшего Люциуса. Выглянул из-за спины и у противоположного берега озера увидел волка и пантеру, разрывающих оленя. Не успел он подумать — как бы пройти, не попавшись им на глаза — как Малфой рванул в их сторону. Да что с ним такое?!  
  
      Люциус с волнением смотрел на белого волка. Большой, косматый, с окровавленной мордой, но это был Драко, или он не Малфой.  
      Он медленно подошёл, и остановившись в трёх шагах, проговорил:  
      — Драко, это ведь ты?  
      Пантера и волк встретили его появление подозрительным взглядом, а когда он протянул руку к волку, тот нервно тявкнул и развернулся в противоположную сторону, но наткнулся на пантеру, которая преградила ему путь к отступлению, сев на пути. Волк постоял, затем обернулся, встряхнулся (магический поток очистил мех от следов крови) и обратился в человека.  
  
      С тревогой Драко взглянул на отца — наследник Малфой, поедающий убитого оленя — сырым, с земли, мда…  
      Люциус рванул к нему и обнял крепко.  
      — Никуда теперь не отпущу, — проговорил он ему в шею.  
      — Отец, — совершенно растерянный и недоумённый вскрик, — с тобой всё в порядке?  
      Снейп на эту странную картину, только хмыкнул.  
      — Ты странно себя ведёшь, — растерянно проговорил Драко.  
      — Знаю, я был плохим отцом, но теперь постараюсь хоть немного исправиться, — с этими словами Люциус взглянул на сына. — У меня есть дом на берегу моря, о нём давно не вспоминали; думаю, смогу там тебя спрятать, только из леса нужно выбраться, — Люциус взглянул на тушу оленя; Мерлин великий, довёл он сына.  
      Драко стоял в полной растерянности: они с Гарри, конечно, думали о том, что Драко стоит связаться с родителем, но также понимали, что любое неверное движение — и их обнаружит Лорд. Немного отойдя от изумления, Драко проговорил:  
      — Отец, я без него не пойду, — Драко отступил к сидевшей до сих пор на том же месте пантере.  
      Снейп и Люциус взглянули на зверя.  
      — Он тоже анимаг? — без вступлений прямо в лоб спросил Снейп, окидывая взглядом пантеру.  
      Драко посмотрел на зверя, опустился перед ним на корточки и, обняв за шею, проговорил:  
      — Думаю, нужно всё рассказать; ты не можешь здесь продолжать жить, и я уже сказал, что не оставлю тебя. Видишь, нам есть, где укрыться, — он заглянул в растерянные, зелёные глаза.  
      Пантера муркнула и медленно обратилась в человека.  
  
      Северус подумал, что его воображение играет с ним злую шутку. Появившийся юноша был почти ростом с Драко: явно его возраста, тёмные волосы, кошачьи уши, странного цвета зелёные глаза; ничто, ну кроме потрёпанной одежды, не напоминало мальчика, которого он знал под именем Гарри Поттер, но именно его он в этом парне и видел. Безумие, конечно, но он произнёс:  
      — Поттер?!  
      Тёмные, кошачьи уши сразу были прижаты, и парень попытался переместиться за Драко.  
      О, Мерлин, он уже давно похоронил мальчишку, ведь ритуал на крови всегда находит мага. Всегда. Вот только он не учёл, что это Поттер, и он-то уж точно угодит в такое место, где его и ритуалом не обнаружишь. Хотя, почему же не учёл? Нужно признаться хотя бы самому себе, что надеялся на странную удачу парня.  
      — Поттер, ты шутишь? — удивлённо проговорил Люциус, — но шрама же нет.  
      Сомнения рассеял Драко:  
      — Это Гарри. Он скрывался всё это время здесь, и это он меня спас и вЫходил. Я его здесь не оставлю.  
      Слово «вЫходил» больно царапнуло чувством вины, и Люциус отмер — удивляться он будет потом, детям здесь не место:  
      — Может, покажете место, откуда можно было бы аппарировать, и я вас переправлю в дом, — и уже добавил про себя: «Нормально накормлю, да и место для сна будет.»  
      — Действительно, с остальным разберёмся позже, — согласился Снейп, день всё-таки не резиновый.  
      Взрослые маги взглянули на парней, а Драко на Гарри.  
      — Хорошо, я покажу дорогу, но можно вы никому не будете рассказывать, что нашли меня, — немного затравленный взгляд, — я понимаю, что как-бы обязан сразиться с Тёмным Лордом, но… Мне нечего ему противопоставить, и спаситель из меня никакой, так ч…  
      — Мистер Поттер, думаю вы уже в курсе, что Дамблдор мёртв; ни я — да думаю, ни Люциус — не горим желанием выставлять против Тёмного волшебника с опытом растерянного желторотого мальчишку, который лишь СОВ и сдал. Поторопимся, мы и так слишком задержались, нас могут хватиться. Ладно Макгонагал или Флитвик, но есть Тёмный Лорд.  
      Люциус про себя с ним согласился.  
      Гарри улыбнулся: Снейп остался Снейпом, хорошо, что есть что-то неизменное в этом мире. Немного покоробило, что он убил Дамблдора, но с этим он уже разберётся позже; за время своего проживания в лесу Гарри привык доверять своему чутью, а его интуиция говорила, что этим двоим можно верить. Он обернулся пантерой и побежал вперёд. Трое магов последовали за ним.  
  
      Волдеморт сидел в кабинете и прощупывал свою связь с Пожирателями через метки. Люциус опять куда-то исчез. С этим нужно разобраться.  
      «Думаю, пришло время узнать поподробней о планах блондина. Похоже круцио-терапия не помогает, пришло время применить что-то более действенное.»  
      Он взял карту и, прочтя незамысловатое заклинание, потянулся за ниточкой метки Малфоя. Запретный лес. Сразу вспомнилась неудача с ритуалом. Драко. Так вот где он пропадает. Ещё на что-то надеется? Подумал призвать Пожирателей, но взглянув на Нагайну, отмёл эту идею — что ему может сделать меченный? — ничего. А Нагайна подстрахует лучше всякого Пожирателя. В последнее время он никому не доверял.  
      Подошёл к змее:  
      —  _Пойдём-ка, развлечёмся, милая_ , — прошипел он своей любимице.  
  
      Драко порядком устал и уже подумывал обратиться в волка, когда они наконец выбрались из леса на небольшую поляну. Не успел он, правда, обернуться и поинтересоваться планами у отца, как тот со странным вскриком рухнул на землю, схватившись за левую руку. Метка.  
      — А я всё думаю: куда же он пропадает? — раздался до боли знакомый голос. Волдеморт.  
      — Драко, неплохо выглядишь для трупа; странно, что я не чувствую метку, — с противоположной стороны поляны вышел Тёмный Лорд, поигрывая волшебной палочкой.  
      Рядом раздалось рычание пантеры.  
      —  _Нагайна, обездвижь мальчишку_ , — приказ змее, которая двинулась к Драко. Тот посмотрел на волшебную палочку — летом она ему не сильно помогла — и превратился в волка. «Хоть понадкусываю.» Прожив в лесу его анимагический волк подрос, став по размеру равным пантере.  
      Змея сделала бросок, но волчье тело действовало на инстинктах, уворачиваясь; правда, недолго. Пасть змеи была в опасной близости от задней лапы — он понимал, что не успеет. Вдруг пресмыкающееся стало уменьшаться, ещё мгновение — и Драко стоит на двух ногах, разрывая когтями ненавистную тварь.  
      Он всегда не любил змей. Мощное рычание сбоку заставило обернуться и увидеть Гарри-монстра, всей своей массой атакующего жалкое подобие человека, по прозвищу Тёмный Лорд. Даже мысли не возникло, что победит кто-то другой. Вспышка Авады заставила кинутся к любимому, но луч, ударив в монстра, стёк с него как вода — тот даже не почувствовал. Хруст сломанной руки и странный вой уродца под мощным телом пантеры-монстра. Ещё один хруст — Гарри, похоже, сломал ему рёбра, мощно впечатав в землю. Резкий крик отца заставил остановиться вторую занесённую лапу.  
  
      Боль накрыла мощной волной. Северус привык к ней, но не к такой. Взгляд помутневших глаз на Малфоя, Люциус корчится рядом. Метка. Голос Лорда подтвердил его догадку. Он всегда подозревал, что метка не просто средство связи. Очередной удар боли, от которого он едва не потерял сознание; так и от болевого шока можно умереть.  
      Он не знал, сколько она длилась, но схлынула так же быстро, как и появилась. Превозмогая слабость измученного тела, услышал крик Люциуса:  
      — Не убивай его, просто держи.  
      Перевёл взгляд туда и… замер. Шок заставил прийти в себя быстрее, чем любое бодрящее. Чуть в стороне от них стояли два мощных монстра: чёрный как смоль, с обликом пантеры и белый косматый полуволк. Мозг быстро подкинул ответ, откуда они взялись. Сюрпризы Запретного леса продолжались, но ведь рядом Поттер, значит о спокойной жизни можно забыть.  
      — Северус, подъём. Лорд попался. Это шанс! — отрывистые резкие фразы сказанные Малфоем-старшим заставили думать о насущном. Лорд. Он взглянул на изломанную фигуру Лорда под монстром.  
      Снейп подскочил к нему, убедился, что жив. Невольно подумал: « Живучая тварь.» Шевеления не было, Лорд без сознания. В следующее мгновение аппарировал, бросив через плечо, чтобы все оставались здесь.  
  
      Люциус, совершенно не осознавая тот факт, что его сын превратился в монстра, видел лишь окровавленное тело Лорда. Давно полученная привычка — в экстремальных ситуациях сосредоточиваться на главном — сработала. Думал он только о том, что если Лорд здесь умрёт, ищи его потом. Вывел Снейпа из ступора.  
      Тот быстро пришёл в себя, оценил ситуацию и аппарировал, и только теперь он огляделся и до его разума дошло — кто именно разорвал Нагайну. Это мог быть только его сын.  
      Монстр, правда, отошёл от разодранного тела и брезгливо очистился магией, затем перетёк в волка, так и оставшись зверем. Сделал шаг к Гарри, который впечатав в землю изломанное тело, так и держал его, порыкивая.  
      Люциус сделал несмелый шаг; его взгляд упал на волшебную палочку Лорда, на которую он с превеликим удовольствием наступил, вспоминая все унижения.  
      Стояли молча. Драко и Люциус приходил в себя от шока, адреналин ещё шумел в ушах бешеными ударами крови. Но вспомнив о ритуале, Люциус принялся ходить по поляне, убирая мусор. Через минут десять услышал хлопок аппарации, а вот стоящие рядом со Снейпом МакГонагалл и Флитвик, были сюрпризом.  
      — Быстрее, пока Лорд не очухался; его нужно заточить, Люциус.  
  
      Драко, который уже отошёл от шока, превратился в себя, изумлённо взглянул на руки (хотелось думать, что ему привиделось), но разодранное тело змеи заставляло думать об обратном.  
      Северус подскочил к телу Лорда, которого продолжал держать Гарри.  
      — Драко! — парень вздрогнул и посмотрел на Снейпа, — он меня понимает? — Северус кивнул в сторону монстра.  
      — Он всё понимает, он не злой, — продолжил Драко, заметив поднятые палочки остальных профессоров, которые быстро просил убрать отец.  
      — Люциус, расстели под нами пентаграмму.  
      Лист магической пентаграммы развернулся, и тело Лорда, с монстром над ним, оказались как раз в центре.  
      — Помогите пробудить пентаграмму, — обратился Северус уже к МакГонагалл. Та, явно придя в себя позже Флитвика, чуть заторможенно кивнула. Люциус выхватил текст катренов из рук Снейпа и, размножив, передал им. Северус нагнулся над телом Лорда:  
      — Гарри, можешь его отпустить, — монстр вздрогнул и медленно вынул когти из груди Тёмного Лорда; кровь хлынула. Он, пятясь, отошёл за край пентаграммы. Снейп открыл пузырёк с зельем.  
      — Все готовы читать?  
      — Да, — был неровный ответ. И он вылил зелье на грудь прямо на рану, быстро уходя с пентаграммы.  
      Начали читать катрены. Пентаграмма впиталась в землю, обретая форму прорисованного на ней рисунка, затем засветилась. Зелье отреагировало на это и, шипя, принялось испаряться, обретая форму облака, в котором принялось истаивать тело Волдеморта живьём.  
      Вопль чуть не заставил замолчать, но он перерос в шипение и стало видно, что тела почти нет, зато сгусток тёмной энергии мечется в облаке зелья, которое медленно, но верно превращается в подобие нитей, связывающих и оплетающих духа. Пентаграмма засветилась и по углам звезды выдвинулись грани будущего кристалла. Они стали медленно двигаться к центру; тут уж дух взвыл дурниной, и Снейп порадовался, что прихватил с собой МакГонагалл и Флитвика.  
      Расчёт был прост: лишние свидетели уничтожения Лорда, но теперь это ещё и лишняя магическая мощь. Пришлось приложить усилия, но кристалл сросся и теперь уменьшался, заточая тёмный дух Лорда.  
      Последний катрен был произнесён, и маги повалились на землю. Гарри-монстр прошёл к кристаллу и взял его в лапу. Посмотрел вопросительно на Снейпа.  
      — И что теперь? — озвучил его безмолвный вопрос Драко — с трудом верилось в то, что всё закончилось.  
      Маги тоже сидели на траве в растерянности.


	9. Chapter 9

      — Думаю пока Британии не стоит знать, что Лорда больше нет, — проговорил Снейп.  
      — Точно, иначе все пожиратели разбегутся, но и долго ждать не стоит, не сегодня завтра метка начнёт светлеть, — согласился Люциус.  
      — Мне нужно пару дней, чтобы всех собрать, — проговорила Макгонагалл, — сообщу Брустверу и сопротивлению, — где сейчас сосредоточение пожирателей?  
      — В Малфой-меноре, я открою его для вас, только нужно знать время атаки, но по сути можно обойтись и малой кровью. Вы ведь понимаете, что тех, кто захочет отречься от Лорда, будут предостаточно, а отступные казне будут кстати, и останется уничтожить лишь фанатиков. — Люциус включился в привычные и такие забытые интриги.  
      — Опять считаете, что отмажетесь? — недовольно проговорила Макгонагалл.  
      — А вам нужна долгая кровопролитная гражданская война? Не думаю. Большинство согласиться всё замять, да и казнить будет кого.  
      Обсудили когда, где, кто. Драко сначала пытался вклинится в общий разговор, но поняв, что не до него, замолк.  
      Тихое дуновение у уха и шёпот Гарри:  
      — Как ты?  
      Драко обернулся, его любимый снова был в человеческом обличье. Кристалл с душой Лорда лежал на земле.  
      — Странно, я почему-то тоже мутировал.  
      — Думаю, это из-за странного места, где мы жили. Я тоже превратился в монстра только спустя несколько месяцев. Знаешь давай закинем кристалл с душой Лорда в живое озеро?  
      — Думаешь оно не испортится из-за него, — Драко ткнул пальцем в тёмный кристалл.  
      — Что-то мне подсказывает, что у него в глубине такая сила, что Лорду и не снилась, поглотит и не заметит.  
      — Тогда давай.  
      — Довольно интересная идея и о каком озере речь, — как оказалось их всё-таки слышали — Снейп.  
      — Очень необычное озеро. Я покажу, — проговорил Гарри.  
      — Хм, — попыталась привлечь к себе внимание Макгонагалл, — мы многое решили, но что делать с детьми и, почему они превратились в этих монстров?  
      Профессор Флитвик подошёл к Гарри и проговорил:  
      — Я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, хотя ты сильно изменился, Гарри.  
      — Спасибо, — хвост нервно дёрнулся. — Я жил в странном месте, думаю оно повлияло. Драко жил там же.  
      — Гарри? — Минерва с сомнением на него взглянула, — но шрам.  
      — Он исчез после того, как я искупался в одном озере, там же исчезла и метка Драко, думаю Лорду оттуда не выбраться.  
      — Думаю, нам нужно прогуляться до того озера, а вам, — обратился Снейп к Макгонагалл и Флитвику, — лучше вернуться в Хогвартс.  
      — Я отправлюсь с вами, — почти в унисон проговорили Макгонагалл и Люциус.  
      Снейп вздохнул, день был длинным.  
      — Хорошо, — на споры не было ни сил, ни времени.  
      — Я прослежу за Хогвартсом, — проговорил Флитвик и аппарировал.  
      Добрались до озера, когда уже смеркалось.  
      — И это волшебное озеро? — скептически обведя взглядом озеро, проговорил Снейп. Он не чувствовал ожидаемого магического поля.  
      Гарри устал, хотел есть и спать, поэтому его терпение лопнуло, и он, подойдя к склонённому над озером Снейпу, толкнул его в левое плечо, тот потерял равновесие и упал в воду, правда почти сразу с вскриком отшатнулся от неё, будто упал в кислоту. Вскинул руку, раздирая рукав. Обжигая кожу до мяса, метка испарялась.  
      Снейп посмотрел на Гарри глазами палача, прикидывающего какую казнь к нему применить.  
      — Теперь верите? — зло проговорил Драко. Переводя недовольно рычание монстра, что держал кристалл, похоже в этой форме он был в принципе не восприимчев к магии, а также к возможным воздействиям Лорда через прикосновение к кристаллу.  
      — Поразительно, — Люциус был в восторге.  
      Гарри, воспользовавшись заминкой окружающих, закинул кристалл в середину озера. Могут его теперь хоть заругать. С тихим бульком тот без всяких спецэффектов ушёл под воду.  
      — И как оно глубоко?  
      — Понятия не имею, — ответил на вопрос пришедшего в себя Снейпа Гарри.  
      — Думаю, детей нужно пока забрать в Хогвартс, — проговорила Минерва.  
      — Они отправятся в один из моих домов, — возрозил Люциус.  
      — Драко возможно, но Гарри…  
      Северус поднялся на ноги, приведя свою одежду в более надлежащий вид и стараясь не замечать разъедающей боли. Он устал, был голоден и ему нужно было заняться рукой, а ещё завтра был понедельник, и никто не отменял его директорских обязанностей. К тому же уже было темно, день давно подошёл к концу, и лес наполнялся подозрительными шумами.  
      — Профессор Макгонагалл, и как вы себе это представляете? Посмотрите на Гарри, — он повёл рукой в сторону мальчишки, тот успел превратиться в человеческую форму, — ладно уши и хвост, это можно представить, как какую-то неудачную шутку или проклятие. Хотя и они со временем проходят, а в том, что у Гарри всё со временем пройдёт, я очень сомневаюсь. Вы анимаг и должны знать лучше меня, что никакое долгое прибывание в анимагической форме не приводит к таким сильным изменениям во внешности. Я уж молчу о его глазах, — сейчас стемнело и было видно, что огонёк люмоса отражается в глазах Гарри, как у кошек, — да и у Драко видны подвижки в ту же сторону.  
      — Погоди, Северус ты о чём?  
      Только сейчас Люциус взглянул в глаза сыну. И понял, что Снейп прав, глаза не светились так сильно, как у Гарри, но свет отражали, и к тому же в серых радужках стали заметны золотые вкрапления.  
      — Я уверен, что это не просто временные изменения, и если подобный облик можно замять, то как думаете, что произойдёт, если Гарри или Драко вдруг в школе превратятся в монстров.  
      — Но они ведь контролируют превращение. Да и думаю со временем, это можно будет как-то исправить.  
      — Контролируют, но всякое может произойти и всё, что угодно может случиться особенно с Поттером. И что тогда? Как долго Поттер пробудет на свободе, если его увидят в облике монстра, объявят магическим существом, типа оборотня и запрут где-нибудь для опытов.  
      Люциус видел к чему ведёт друг. Да, он сильно сгущает краски, чтобы мальчишку отпустили, оставили в покое, но по сути, кто сказал, что чего-то подобного не может произойти. Он увидел, как Драко при подобных словах потянулся и взял Гарри за руку, сплетя пальцы. Они явно уже не просто соратники по несчастью, здесь что-то большее.  
      — И я не слишком уверен, что мы сможем так просто разобраться в изменениях этих двоих, — продолжал Снейп наступать на уже не столь уверенную женщину. — Вы знаете хоть одну работу по исследованию запретного леса? Его сущности, его магии? Я нет. Та что всё, что нам остаётся, это смирится с тем, что есть.  
      — Послушайте, не съем я вашего Героя, — проговорил Люциус.  
      — И давайте уже выбираться из леса, — проговорил Снейп.  
  
      Гарри не помнил, ни аппарации, ни то как оказался в постели, заснул почти сразу.  
      Проснулся он от странного неприятного чувства, встал. Было непривычно спать одному, как же он привык к постоянному присутствию блондина. Слез с кровати и вышел в коридор, сделал несколько шагов к противоположной двери, открыл. Его глаза позволяли видеть даже в почти полной темноте. Всхлип заставил не сбиться с пути. Он подошёл к кровати и коснулся Драко. У того был кошмар. Не задумываясь Гарри лёг рядом и обнял своё чудо, а затем замурлыкал. Драко перестал метаться и доверчиво прильнул к брюнету, даже не проснувшись. Вот теперь всё было хорошо и правильно, можно и поспать.  


***

  
  
      Последующие дни Гарри в прямом смысле слова привыкал быть человеком. Нормальная пища, кровать, книги. Взрослых не было, о них будто забыли, но это никого из них не тяготило. Домовой эльф из кожи вон лез, чтобы угодить. На третий день Гарри устал от безделья и потеснил домовика на кухне.  
      Только через пару дней в дом прибыли Малфой-старший и Бруствер, а также Макгонакгалл и Снейп. Драко как раз расположился на диване у камина и в полутьме читал книгу, его глаз, как и у Гарри лучше видели при неярком свете. Книгу удалось найти в небольшой библиотеке домика, пару полок книг, вот и всё развлечение. Гарри дремал положив голову ему на колени, мурча, когда вся эта делегация вывалилась из камина. Мальчишки подскочили.  
  
      — Здравствуй сын, Поттер, простите, что вас пришлось так надолго оставить, — выйдя проговорил Люциус.  
      — Мы всё понимаем, — ответил Драко.  
      — Я же говорил, уши просто так не пропадут и глаза в норму не вернуться. Такие сильные изменения просто так не пойдут на спад, может со временем, — это был ворчливый голос Снейпа.  
      — Гарри, я хочу забрать Драко в Малфой-менор, — начал Люциус, но, увидев как Гарри тревожно переглянулся с его сыном, быстро добавил, — и тебя с ним.  
      — Правда? А про меня кто-то узнал?  
      — Нет, но кое-кто очень жаждет показать тебя публике, — Снейп покосился на Бруствера.  
      — Вообще-то уже не очень жаждет, — возрозил мужчина, — мальчик выглядит скорее полумагическим существом.  
      — А я что пытаюсь до вас донести? Он прожил полтора года в Запретном лесу, а это не то место, где можно поселиться, не зря там монстров хватает.  
      — Гарри, Макгонагалл говорила, что ты можешь обращаться в монстра, эта способность у тебя осталась?  
      — Да. Наверное, могу превратиться, но надо выйти на улицу.  
      — А ты что-то чувствуешь во время превращение?  
      — Оно абсолютно странно естественно, достаточно мысли. — вклинился в разговор Драко.  
      — Минерва, думаю, ты должна понять, что мальчиков опасно отпускать в Хогвартс, окружающие не поймут.  
      — Но они дети, им учиться надо.  
      — Они смогут обучаться на дому.  
      — Но как же их друзья.  
      — Друзья. Уизли. До недавнего времени не очень им интересовались и к тому же не уверен, что они поймут, если он обратится в зверя. Грейнджер. Уехала с родителями из Британии, возможно вернётся, а возможно, что в Австралии и останется. Кто ещё? Кто-то ещё пытался разыскать Поттера? Он не умер. Если кто-то попытается его найти, тогда Гарри и решит, при чём сам, продолжать дружбу или нет, — Снейп умел быть убедительным.  
      Макгонагал поджала губы.  
      — Минерва, думаю действительно, стоит оставить всё как есть, я иной раз могу зайти проверить, — и Бруствер вместе с женщиной скрылись в камине.  
      — Северус, тебе нужно адвокатом быть, мне не пришлось даже документы доставать.  
      — Какие документы?  
      — Понимаешь, Гарри, извини не спросил можно ли к тебе так обращаться.  
      Гарри лишь пожал плечами:  
      — Можно конечно.  
      — Нарцисса являлась твоей родственницей и не будь 1981 году таких гонений на бывших пожирателей не в пример нынешним, похоже всё-таки учится народ, возможно мы бы взяли тебя к себе.  
      — Но я сейчас уже совершеннолетний и мне не нужны опекуны.  
      — Это да, но и про бесправных магических существ не забывай. Документы были как раз на этот случай.  
      — Вы серьёзно?  
      — Надеюсь, что нет.  
      — Драко! — Люциус наконец обнял сына. Тот засмущался.  
      — Отец.  
      — Знаю ты к этому не привык, я тоже. Будем учиться вместе.  
      Гарри лишь улыбнулся.  
      — Северус, останься. Завтра выходной. Здесь есть неплохое огневиски. Если хочешь, то и коньяк найдётся.  
      Северус взглянул на двух юношей.  
      — Расскажите, как всё прошло, — попросил Драко.  
      Северус вздохнул и остался.  
      Мужчины расположились у камина в креслах, лёгкий ужин, коньяк. Драко с Гарри остались на диване.  
      — С чего бы начать, — проговорил Люциус, — большинство пожирателей с большой охотой отреклись от Лорда, даже те, кто с пеной у рта защищал его в далёком 1981, сейчас не питали иллюзий. Фанатиков пришлось схватить или убить. Несколько сбежали, их ищут. Менор я уже восстановил, по крайней мере дом восстановлен, а садом весной займёмся.  
      — А вообще подставного министра быстро убрали, Кингсли Бруствер метит на его место, поэтому думаю и пришёл проверить как вы тут Поттер, — добавил Снейп.  
      — Не волнуйся, Гарри, поддержка чистокровных особенно финансовая, ему важнее нежели какие-то идеалы света. Он будет молчать, — улыбка коснулась губ Люциуса.  
      — Да и Макгонагалл против него не пойдёт, — продолжил Снейп.  
      — А в Меноре лишних глаз и ушей нет, оставайся у нас столько сколько хочешь, потом решишь как жить и чем заниматься, — закончил Малфой-старший.  
      — Спасибо, отец, а у нас для тебя тоже есть сюрприз, я сейчас.  
      Драко убежал. Прибежал почти сразу и с каким-то тихим предвкушением протянул ему портрет молодой женщины. На среднего размера полотне, была изображена молодая Нарцисса. Люциус аккуратно взял его в руки.  
      — Хм, помню тот далёкий семьдесят девятый. Мы отправились сюда на отдых вместе, встретили одного художника, он всё настаивал написать портрет, и она согласилась, а когда мы вернулись, то узнали, что Нарцисса ждёт тебя, Драко. Правда больше мы сюда не возвращались.  
      — И зря, вернулись бы, смотришь у Драко был бы братик или сестричка. Он ведь всегда хотел, — поговорила портрет, подмигнув.  
      Люциус чуть не выронил его.  
      — Нельзя же так пугать!  
      Женщина вернее девушка хихикнула.  
      — Думаю мы спать уже пойдём, поздно, — потянулся Гарри, Драко согласился с ним, они явно были лишними.  
Северус тоже поднялся и попрощавшись ушёл камином в Хогвартс.  
      О чём Люциус Малфой говорил с портретом Драко так и не узнал, но после этого его отец будто помолодел, как каменная плита с плеч упала.  
  
       Драко и Гарри через пару дней оказались в меноре. Гарри здесь понравилось. Что было странно, ведь он никогда не жил в подобной роскоши, но здесь было светло, просторно, совсем не как в доме у Дурслей. Хотя вместе с Драко он бы чувствовал себя хорошо и в чулане под лестницей.  
      Решено было дать время освоиться Гарри до Рождества, а уже потом подбирать учителей. Вечерами к ним в гости заходил Снейп, по делу Бруствер.  
      Как ни странно Гарри начал захаживать в лабораторию Малфой-менора, естественно, когда там не было Снейпа. Драко заметив его интерес к зельям, поддержал его. Гарри же попробовал сделать под его надзором простенькое бодрящее. Уже на середине рецепта начал отступать от предписанного и как ни странно ничего не взорвалось, а напротив эликсир приобрёл странный оттенок и вкус. Показали Снейпу с вопросом, а можно ли пить. Тот похвалил зелье, явно считая его делом рук Малфоя, но узнав, что его варил Гарри, изумился.  
Простейший тест проведённый воодушевившемся было Снейпом быстро охладил его пыл. Гарри мог действовать интуитивно подчиняясь неким животно-магическим инстинктам, но сами знания его были таковы, что руки опускались.  
      — Мда, мистер Поттер, зельеваром-гением вы стать можете, а вот учёным вам не быть, — Гарри лишь равнодушно пожал плечами.  
  
      Рождество приближалось, запахи еловой смолы и мандаринов, а ещё выпавший так кстати снег. Гарри не верил в то, что он здесь в Малфой-меноре. Рядом с ним Драко, не вздорный избалованный мальчишка, а такой тёплый и домашний, что хотелось его прижать обнять и не выпускать. Старший Малфой был занят некой бурной деятельностью. Будто до этого он впал в некую спячку и теперь навёрстывал упущенное.  
      Сегодня он отправился на кухню, чтобы сделать чашечку своего чая — собственного изобретения. Он хотел уже выйти в столовую, как на кухню заглянул Драко:  
      — Сделаешь и мне? — блондин кивнул на чашку.  
      Гарри лишь кивнул. Они прошли в столовую, расположились за маленьким столиком.  
      — Гарри!  
      — Ум?  
      — Помнишь, то вещество, что мы использовали как смазку в лесу?  
      Юноша удивлённо приподнял бровь, румянец смущения очень шёл Драко.  
      — Конечно, столько приятных воспоминаний, — и Гарри мурлыкнул.  
      — Давай за ним сходим.  
      Хорошее настроение улетучилось, Гарри нахмурился.  
      — Тебе было неприятно в прошлую нашу ночь? Может я слишком поторопился?  
      — Не заставляй меня это говорить, — Драко отставил чашку, встал и подойдя к любимому сел ему на колени, — мне очень понравилось, но… Кое-кому не буду показывать пальцем нужен пинок в нужном направлении, иначе так и останутся два одиноких идиота.  
      — Так мне не показалось?  
      — Что?  
      — Твой отец как-то странно смотрит на Снейпа, а тот будто и не замечает.  
      — Именно, они давно знают друг друга, и, что-то мне подсказывает, что простой дружбой здесь и не пахнет, но я хочу проверить.  
      — Ты хочешь подсунуть им афродизиак? Подожди, но он же может подействовать и на не испытывающих друг к другу чувств людей. Тогда мы только всё испортим.  
      — Именно поэтому я хочу использовать то вещество. Оно не так сильно бьёт в голову, как известные мне афродизиаки, и чувств оно нам не добавило. Единственно, что оно сделало это усилило чувственность тела. Если они просто друзья, то легко смогут отправится на пару в бордель и наконец расслабиться, а если не просто…  
      — Хм, а ведь ты прав, но Снейп зельевар, как ты им его подсунешь?  
      — Придумаем что-нибудь.  
  
      Отправились в лес с помощью эльфа, и несмотря на опасения лес пустил их легко. Гарри подошёл к дереву и зачерпнул густой масленый экстракт. Обернулся, Драко как-то примолк. Юноша стоял в центре поляны перед пещерой. Подойдя ближе, Гарри услышал произнесённым только одно слово.  
      — Спасибо!  
      — За что?  
      — Я поблагодарил не тебя, а лес.  
      Гарри обвёл взглядом окружающий, дикий, опасный лес и этот островок безопасности в центре него.  
      — Спасибо!  
      Да это место было сильным и древним, как сама планета.  
      Гарри подошёл к Драко, обнял его, притянул к себе.  
      — Драко и тебе спасибо. Спасибо, что ты у меня есть.  
      Блондин повернулся в его руках.  
      — Глупый, не только я у тебя есть, но и ты у меня. Знаешь, наверно о нас стоит рассказать отцу.  
      — Думаешь он поймёт?  
      — Поймёт, но боюсь с фиктивным браком от меня не отстанет. Это сейчас он не пристаёт, а лет эдак через десять точно не отстанет.  
      — Поживём увидим. Давай наслаждаться тем, что у нас есть здесь и сейчас. Этим тихим, зимним лесом, этими снежинками, хрустом снега под ногами и тем приятным теплом, что ждёт нас у камина дома.  
      Гарри поцеловал податливые губы, но большего себе не позволил.  
      — Думаю нужно возвращаться.  
      Драко кивнул.


	10. Chapter 10

      Кухня, пузырёк на столе и два заговорщика в раздумье.  
      — Нужно не прятать, а маскировать запах, но чем?  
      Драко устал перебирать в уме варианты. Да афродизиак они достали, но как его подсунуть двум взрослым опытным магам.  
      — Вещество пахнет фруктами, но я не заметил, чтобы твой отец их любил.  
      — Думаю, вам подойдёт шевр, у этого сыра резкий запах и орехово-фруктовый привкус.  
      — Мама! — Драко вскочил как ошпаренный, заметив на простом пейзаже девушку, шаловливо поглядывающую на двух заговорщиков.  
      — Вы не против того, что мы задумали? — спросил Гарри. Нарцисса уже не раз просила обращаться к ней на «ты». Ну какое «Вы»? На портрете была изображена молодая женщина. Но тот всё никак не мог решиться.  
      — Хм, не против. Между ними всегда что-то было, но Люциус видел лишь меня, но теперь я не вижу причин, почему эти два одиночества должны ими и остаться.  
      — Точно не против? — Драко уже отошёл от потрясения.  
      — Сынок, прости, но Люциус Малфой в монашеской робе и обетом целомудрия… Ужас! А если выбирать Весёлый дом и Северуса, то лучше второе.  
      — Убедила. Ты что-то говорила о сыре?  
      — Думаю, домовые легко приготовят этот сыр. Сынок, попроси Вилки — он старый эльф, знает в этом толк, — а ваша добавка лишь внесёт изюминку. Лучше подавать этот сыр не очень выдержанным, тогда фруктовый вкус будет более естественен. На Рождество шампанское и шевр будет очень кстати.  
      — И у нас, как раз есть несколько дней, чтобы всё приготовить, — подхватил идею Драко.  
      Гарри поглядывал из-под отросшей чёлки на Драко. Мда, одним словом слизеринец. Но как же он ему нравился именно таким: хитрым и уверенным в себе.  
  
      — Думаю, мы можем уже уйти с этого представления, — проговорил Снейп Малфою-старшему.  
      — Я вообще удивлён, что Бруствер тебя сюда вытянул. Ты не любишь шумных сборищ, а чтобы ещё и появился в Министерстве…  
      — Должность обязывает, — обречённо проговорил брюнет, — а вот как ты (со своим статусом бывшего Пожирателя), так ловко втёрся в доверие к светлой стороне, даже меня, знающего тебя не один год, поражает.  
      — В прошлый раз я пренебрёг некоторыми людьми из-за своих принципов. Сейчас у меня есть только один принцип — защитить семью, так что в качестве союзников я рассматривал абсолютно всех. Я даже помирился бы с Артуром Уизли, — Северус, оценив подвиг, приподнял бровь, — но он наотрез отказывается иметь со мной дело. Хотя, ты прав; думаю, лучше вернуться домой.  
      Они прошли через камин в Малфой-мэнор. Их никто не встречал, но стол уже был накрыт.  
      — До рождественского ужина, похоже, время ещё есть. Пройдёмся? А то такое скопище людей раздражает, — проговорил Снейп, направляясь в зимний сад.  
      — Здесь нужна привычка. Хотя, кому я это говорю?  
      Они медленно, плечом к плечу, прошлись по саду — тишина.  
      — Люциус, можно узнать?  
      — Какое чудо — несмелый Снейп!  
      — Я серьёзно. Давно хочу тебя спросить, что ты сделал с Бэллой?  
      — Не понимаю, о чём ты? — лёгкая улыбка покинула лицо Малфоя.  
      — Хм, никто не знает — куда она пропала? Никто. Но ты не выглядишь недовольным; напротив — спокоен, уравновешен.  
      — Ну, а если я решил, что Мерлин с ней?  
      — Ты? Я слишком давно тебя знаю.  
      Они стояли в полной тишине, минуту, другую…  
      — Скажу только, что Азкабан не слишком надёжное место, поэтому я решил за наше правительство. И всё. К чему кому-то знать больше? — на спокойном лице Люциуса Малфоя на мгновение мелькнуло хищное выражение, и снова была надета холодная маска.  
      — Просто не хотелось бы, чтобы эта дама выскочила лет эдак через пять, как чёрт из табакерки.  
      — Тогда могу тебя успокоить — не выпрыгнет. Тебе не кажется, что уже время, нам нужно отправиться в столовую.  
      — Я сейчас приду, позволь мне постоять ещё несколько минут.  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Тихий семейный ужин за небольшим столом. Беседа. Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что будет рад такому Рождеству. Без шумной толпы Уизли, без многолюдных балов в Хогвартсе. Да ещё и со Снейпом и обоими Малфоями за одним столом! Но ведь если подумать, он всегда стремился не быть один и в то же время — до жути не любил толпу.  
      Подали сыр их собственной разработки, теперь для Гарри было самое сложное — не выдать себя. Драко играл роль мастерски, а вот гриффиндорцу мешал скрывать нервозность хвост, который из-за нервного дёрганья приходилось прятать под стол. Съесть по кусочку — даже для виду — ни один из них не решался; хватит и того, как они его утром продегустировали. Бурно, страстно и прямо на кухне!  
      — Думаю, пойду уже спать, отец, — проговорил, поднявшись Драко, и незаметно пнул Гарри под столом.  
      Гарри зевнул и тоже поднялся:  
      — Было всё здорово, но действительно, уже поздно.  
      — Хорошо, мы ещё посидим, — ответил Люциус, с трудом оторвавшись от изучения рук Снейпа.  
      Оба парня вышли из столовой и направились наверх.  
      — Драко, а мы не рано ли ушли?  
      — А ты хочешь присутствовать в столовой когда всё начнётся? Афродизиак несильный, при нас они могут и сдержаться.  
      Гарри неловко кашлянул:  
      — Я бы не сказал, что он такой уж слабый.  
      — А по-моему, нас так занесло утром не из-за сыра, а просто потому, что мы были рядом, — Драко остановился у двери в свою спальню, — пойдём ко мне? Или ты ещё не готов уйти на боковую?  
      — Вряд ли от напряжения я засну, только если, — Гарри толкнул дверь в спальню Драко и, приобняв блондина, зашёл внутрь, — ты побудешь моим снотворным, а я твоим.  
      — А если отец заглянет? — с сомнением проговорил Драко.  
      — Очень сомневаюсь: сыр они всё-таки съели, так что им в любом случае будет не до тебя. И, кстати, нужно удостоверится, что всё пройдёт по плану.  
      — Бафи! — в комнате возник эльф.  
      — Если Северус Снейп уйдёт из дома — один или в компании отца — сообщишь мне, — домовик кивнул и исчез.  
      — Тинки! — появился ещё один домовик.  
      — Помнишь, что я говорил?  
      Домовик закивал.  
      — Тинки всё помнит, Тинки всё сделает, Тинки перенесёт в нужный момент магов в спальню. Тинки оставит пузырёк со смазкой.  
      — И останется, по возможности, незаметным.  
      — Тинки всё сделает, — эльф исчез.  
      — Странные они, — задумался Драко.  
      — Домовики?  
      — Угу, раньше: попроси что — сделают конечно, но я не замечал за ними такого запредельного рвения, да и на нас с тобой как-то странно смотрят. Ещё мгновение — и на колени упадут и хороводы начнут водить, да хвалебные песни петь.  
      Гарри хихикнул, представив это действо.  
      — Может, ты раньше на них просто не обращал внимание?  
      — Может.  
      — Пойду в ванную.  
      — Мне тебя сопроводить? — Драко провокационно облизнул нижнюю губу.  
      — Нет, сегодня застревать на полчаса (а то и на час) в ванне мне не хочется.  
      — Драко хихикнул.  
  
      Через час Гарри лежал на кровати, а Драко, прижавшись к нему, уже дремал.  
      — Как думаешь, мы можем уже расслабиться?  
      — От тебя это звучит немного двусмысленно, — сонно произнёс Драко.  
      Гарри мурлыкнул, склонился и поцеловал блондина.  
      — У меня немного осталось смазки; помнишь наши вечера в пещере, те ощущения?  
      Драко выгнулся и потянулся от лёгкой дрожи, что прошла по телу.  
      — Что-то плохо припоминаю, может напомнишь? — улыбнулся блондин.  
      Гарри посмотрел в глаза своему личному наваждению, провёл рукой по его боку под пижамой. Одежда здесь была лишней.  
      Драко будто прочёл его мысли, лёгкий взмах волшебной палочкой, и одежда исчезла с обоих.  
      Они целовались и целовали, покусывая, проходя руками, прижимаясь друг к другу.  
      — Винки, принеси пузырёк чёрного стекла из моего стола, — оторвался от любимого Гарри. Секунда, и смазка была у него в руках.  
      Драко хмыкнул, потянулся за подушкой и, подложив её себе под спину, широко раздвинул ноги. Гарри сглотнул.  
      — Драко, не увлекайся, я же не железный.  
      — Вот и прекрасно, — он медленно провёл рукой по собственному члену, что уже истекал. Тихий стон и блондин выгнулся, раскрываясь сильнее.  
      — Ты не дракон, ты дьяволёнок. Проучить бы тебя.  
      Гарри взял смазку, густо смазал пальцы и медленно ввёл сразу два.  
      Драко охнул, но ноги не свёл, ожидая продолжения.  
      Гарри мягко массировал нежные стеночки, разминая. Пальцы легко вошли полностью, и он обильно мазнул по простате смазкой. А затем начал мягко массировать её, меняя темп.  
      Драко сдерживался изо всех сил, стараясь не насаживаться, уже зная, что Гарри не любит, когда его прерывают, а в том, что за последнее время брюнет изучил его тело лучше, чем своё, он убеждался не раз. Поцелуи в самые возбуждающие точки, и пальцы в попе — не просто задевающие, а своими движениями пускающие волны наслаждения по всему телу — от которых Драко плавился, сгорая от желания. Вместе же со смазкой боль, которая всегда сопровождала его ласки, исчезла полностью, даря лишь наслаждение.  
      Гарри резко изменил ритм, и Драко, вскрикнув, чуть не кончил.  
      — Если ты сейчас не войдёшь, то я кончу без тебя.  
      — Кончай, люблю смотреть, как ты это делаешь.  
      — Я хочу вместе с тобой.  
      Их взгляды встретились, оба затуманенные и полные желания.  
      Гарри вынул пальцы из раскрытой, припухшей дырочки и, не дав ей закрыться, резко вошёл сразу на всю длину. Драко выгнулся, насаживаясь сильнее. Несколько резких фрикций, особо сильный проезд по простате, и Драко кончает, выстанывая имя любимого. Гарри застывает, ощущая, как сжимается анус на его члене; миг, и он теряет связь с реальностью, накрытый оргазмом. Стараясь не упасть на Драко, он тяжело дышит. Наклоняется и глубоко целует.  
      — Повторим, — шепчет, пришедший в себя Драко.  
      — Ты завтра не встанешь.  
      — Бред, проверено — к утру всё заживёт, даже если ты слегка перестараешься.  
      Гарри выпрямился и посмотрел, как из ануса медленно вытекает сперма, провёл рукой по входу, наклонился и поцеловал, проводя языком по натруженной дырочке.  
      — Что ты… — но волна наслаждения пробежавшая по телу не дала договорить.  
      — Хочешь, я буду снизу? — Гарри поднял голову и облизнулся.  
      Драко издал лёгкий смешок:  
      А ты вроде и так снизу, хотя вернее — между моих ног, — Драко улыбнулся, — и сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты продолжил. А я посмотрю.  
      Гарри муркнул:  
      — Вкусный мой, — он снова нагнулся и обвёл дырочку по кругу, протолкнул язык во внутрь. Запах смазки, спермы и стоны Драко одинаково кружили голову. Возбуждение набирало обороты.  
      О двух мужчинах внизу в столовой, а также о их плане, оба благополучно забыли.  
  
      Было уже за полночь, Люциус и Снейп сидели у огня, попивая уже виски, шампанское это лишь дань традиции. Малфой приподнялся и подойдя к Снейпу сел ему на колени.  
      — Может продолжим этот вечер или уже скорее — ночь — у меня в спальне?  
      — Люциусс, — недовольно зашипел зельевар, — мы же договорились: всё закончилось, мы не влюблённые, так к чему это теперь?  
      Блондин провёл рукой по увеличивающемуся бугру на брюках: явно не он один хочет сегодня любви и ласки.  
      — Я ведь ни к чему тебя не обязываю, неужели тебе не понравилось? Ощущать, как мой язык облизывает твой член, посасывает, или как тебя сжимает в моём теле, как ты проникаешь в меня, всё глубже и глубже, — шептал Малфой почти на самое ухо, в то время как его рука поглаживала через брюки член брюнета.  
      Северус рвано выдохнул — похоже у него действительно давно не было никого; от слов Малфоя кровь прилила к паху, и разлилось желание выполнить всё, о чём шептал ему блондин. Он потянулся и поцеловал того, языки сплелись в страстном танце, пытаясь захватить первенство. И оглянуться не успели, как оба были в спальне старшего Малфоя.  
      Люциус произнёс заклинание и одежда полетела в сторону — чего чего, а тратить полчаса на раздевание не хотелось. Его пальцы коснулись обнажённой груди любовника, Люциус наклонился и поцеловал один сосок, покусывая и поигрывая, тот быстро затвердел. Всё указывало на не малое возбуждение брюнета. Он потёрся о любовника всем телом.  
      Снейп рыкнул и повалил Люциуса, подмяв под себя. Смазка волшебным образом возникла у края кровати. Северус лишь хмыкнул: «Позаботился, белый лис.»  
Взял пузырёк, вдохнул приятный фруктово-цветочный аромат и, недолго думая, зачерпнул хорошую порцию. Люциус произнёс очищающее, коснулся руки любовника, вымазав свои пальцы в смазке, потянулся к его члену. Обхватывая и смазывая. Северус резко убрал его руку.  
      — Не так быстро. Может, ляжешь на живот?  
      Люциус хмыкнул, опустился на кровать спиной к любовнику, широко разведя ноги, и приподнял попку.  
      Северус лишь рыкнул, взял любовника за подбородок, повернул его голову и поцеловал.  
      — Чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы я сорвался и оттрахал тебя без подготовки?  
      — Просто хочу, чтобы ты не убежал, вновь вспомнив какие-то свои заморочки.  
      Прохладные пальцы обвели звёздочку ануса и один палец проник во внутрь.  
      — Даже я не такая сволочь, так что теперь не отвертишься.  
      Люциус лишь насадился на палец глубже. Его вело, а когда Снейп коснулся простаты, в анусе жжение сменилось волной наслаждения, и он уже просил вставить больше и глубже. Северуса, который мало уже что соображал, два раза просить не пришлось, и он медленно стал входить, но не прошло и мгновения, как Люциус, начхав на осторожность, начал насаживаться, торопя, а дальше резкие движения. Северус забыл о партнёре, вбиваясь в податливое тело. Глубже, сильнее. Но, судя по стонам блондина, он был не против. Снейп излился бурно, подрачивая любовнику. Люциус вскрикнул и кончил вслед за ним.  
      Северус лежал в стороне, приводя дыхание в норму. Хотелось продолжить, снова повторить, но как же Люциус?  
      Блондин поднялся посмотрел в глаза Снейпу.  
      — Похоже долгое воздержание плохо сказывается на сдержанности. Повторим?  
      Снейп взглянул на его уже наполовину вставший член.  
      — Не развалишься?  
      — О себе лучше переживай.


	11. Chapter 11

      Просыпаться Люциус не хотел. Всё тело было полно сонной неги и некой удовлетворённости. Но кроющий, тихо, под нос, матом зельевар вызывал живейший интерес; и чем он его так разозлил?  
      Блондин открыл глаза.  
      — Что случилось, дорогой?  
      — Люциус, где ты это взял? — под нос Малфою подсунули бутылочку тёмного стекла.  
      — Я думал — одна из твоих разработок, интересный запах. Стояла на краю кровати. А что? — сонный мозг и довольное тело не желали просыпаться.  
      — А тебе не показалось странным: что мы столько раз, да ещё и моя чрезмерная сговорчивость?  
      — Сговорчивость? — Малфой нахмурился; мозг всё же решил пробудиться и подкинуть картинку — как он медленно входит в податливое тело, вырывая стоны наслаждения и просьбы: «Люциус, глубже».  
      — Только не говори, что я лишил тебя девственности, Сев.  
      Снейп нахмурился.  
      — Похоже, ты действительно не при чём. Хотя об этом веществе обычному обывателю знать и не положено, — ворчал под нос Снейп.  
      — Тинки! — позвал Люциус, — кто принёс его в спальню? — эльфы знают всегда: кто, что и как в его доме; а соврать главе рода, по сути, не могут.  
      — Младший хозяин попросил передать, младший хозяин хотел как лучше.  
      Люциус улыбнулся. Молодец сын, весь в отца. Стоит сказать ему спасибо за отличную ночь. Похоже, наши пляски вокруг да около друг друга стали слишком очевидны. Как бы эту упрямую язву всё-таки к себе привязать?  
      Северус же, пока Люциус витал в мечтах, накинул халат и направился к Драко в спальню, злой как дементор.  
      «Да что ж с ним такое-то?! Драко ведь плохого не задумает,» — думал Люциус, тоже вставая и накидывая халат.  
      Северус застыл на пороге комнаты, вдохнул воздух.  
      — Так, просто прекрасно, — проговорил он зло, заметив подошедшего Люциуса. Они вошли в комнату. — Не удивлюсь, Люц, если ты скоро станешь дедушкой.  
      Люциус вошёл в спальню за брюнетом: в нос ударил знакомый цветочно-фруктовый запах, а также запах секса.  
      — Похоже, они не просто друзья. Но к чему такие истерики, Сев? Они молоды и действительно прекрасно дополняют друг друга, прямо как мы с тобой.  
      Северус, ни слова не говоря, подошёл к кровати и сдёрнул со спящих в обнимку парней одеяло, те проснулись. Прошептал заклинание и направил на обоих волшебную палочку.  
      — Снейп, что ты делаешь?! — Гарри проснулся первым и зло глядел на зельевара. Полусонный Драко заметил отца, что стоял у двери.  
      — Отец, я как раз хотел тебе рассказать…  
      Но его слова были прерваны злым:  
      — Что и следовало доказать.  
      Драко поднял взгляд к буквам, что мерцали над ними.  
      До Люциуса медленно начало доходить: где он видел такие символы, цвет. Это было, когда они с Нарциссой узнали о её беременности, но…  
      — Поздравляю, Люциус, ты скоро станешь дедушкой причём в двойном объёме.  
      — Это же невозможно, — от изумления Драко даже забыл, что лежит голый.  
      Гарри кинул ему одежду:  
      — Может объяснитесь?  
      Снейп протянул ему баночку.  
      — Лучше объясните мне, откуда у вас это?  
      — Эльфы сдали? — почти утвердительно задал вопрос Драко.  
      — Они, родимые, — подтвердил Люциус, — ответьте вы уже, а то Северус изойдёт злостью.  
      — Рядом с пещерой, где мы обитали, было дерево, оно вырабатывало этот сок, или как его ещё назвать.  
      Северус сел прямо тут на кровать.  
      — Я должен был догадаться — Поттер остаётся Поттером. Использовать непонятно что!  
      — Моя интуиция меня не подводит! Вещество безвредно! — возразил Гарри, зло смотря на Снейпа.  
      — Это да. Только вот это дерево во всём мире имеет много названий, но общее в них одно: это Материнское дерево. И вызывает оно магическую беременность. Достаточно только, чтобы вещество попало на кожу, а сексуальное возбуждение срабатывает как катализатор, запускающий реакцию. При это совершенно всё равно — кто и с кем. Так что вы оба беременны, срок два-три месяца.  
      Гарри невольно положил руку на живот: беременность.  
      — Погодите, я уже ничему не удивлюсь в своей жизни, но разве беременных не мучают приступы рвоты, скачки настроения и, что там ещё прилагается беременным? — спросил Гарри. Нет, он уже не спорил, просто пытался понять.  
      — Действительно, ничего этого нет, — откликнулся Драко; он поглядывал на Гарри, пытаясь понять — рад ли он?  
      Снейп вздохнул. Его злость ушла так же внезапно, как и появилась. А что он хотел? Что Поттер только от того, что Тёмного Лорда не стало, перестанет вляпываться в странные истории? А также все, кто находиться в опасной близости от этой ходячей катастрофы. Какова вероятность, что в Британии растёт Материнское дерево, что именно на него наткнётся Гарри и, что не зная его свойств, использует по назначению?  
      — Это магическая беременность, и вы оба мужчины, ваш организм не изменился. За исключением того, что у вас в животе образовалась магический кокон, где развивается зародыш. Надо будет укрепить ваш позвоночник, ваше тело не приспособлено вынашивать ребёнка. Со временем единственное, что изменится — так вырастет живот, и есть будете больше — ребёнку всё-таки нужно питание. Возможно, будут странные ощущения в животе, насчёт этого надо почитать.  
      — У меня будет ребёнок от Драко, — Гарри сидел с абсолютно глупой улыбкой на губах.  
      — Угу, а также у меня будет ребёнок от тебя, — проговорив, толкнул его в плечо, блондин. Он медленно втянул воздух, — да уж, я понимал, что рано или поздно у меня будет ребёнок, но что я сам его выношу…  
      — Ты не рад? — с тревогой отмер Гарри.  
      — Дурак, это же твой ребёнок; рано правда, но лучше так, чем это будет какой-то там брак по расчёту, — Драко скривился.  
      — Северус, это что же означает — что мы с тобой можем быть тоже… — наконец отмер и озвучил свои догадки Люциус.  
      — Дошло, наконец, — зло прошипел зельевар.  
      — Точно. Ура, у меня будет братик или сестричка или да…  
      — Никаких или, — прервал его Снейп, — будем надеяться, что магии было недостаточно для зачатия, и образования кокона не произошло.  
      — Северус, это было бы здорово, не только два вну…  
      — Люциус, какое здорово, — прервал Малфоя Снейп, — ты подумай, сколько нам лет? Тебе и так нужно будет придумывать — откуда у тебя два внука; не забывай — магический мир Британии консервативен — это не США; брак между двумя мужчинами ещё как-то переварят, хоть и сомневаюсь…  
      — Брак? — Гарри подскочил, — правда, что ли можно?  
      — Теперь уже нужно, — хмыкнул Малфой-старший, — бастардов в роду Малфоев не любят; да и какой род откажется от ребёнка? Уж точно не Малфой! И, Северус, незачем так кричать. Я не собираюсь становиться всеобщим шутом. Брак будет магическим. К чему им министерский брак? Покрасоваться на обложках газет?  
      — Только не это, — в два голоса проговорили оба парня.  
      — А детей как ты объяснишь? Что их аист принёс?  
      Люциус хмыкнул.  
      — Поживут в моём доме во Франции, родят, затем скажем, что на Драко некое проклятие — детей он иметь не может, поэтому было решено провести обряд полного принятия в род ребёнка. А так как в приюте были два малыша (братики или сестрички? — увидим со временем), Малфои, как добрые самаритяне, взяли и ввели в род обоих.  
      Северус уже успокоился:  
      — Это довольно болезненный для ребёнка ритуал, всё-таки он меняет и его тело, и магию, подстраивая под принимающий род. Переносят его не все дети.  
      — Если я буду выглядеть слишком белым и пушистым многие что-нибудь заподозрят, а так — будет за что кинуть камень в огород, — Люциус улыбнулся.  
      — Э, то есть мы поженимся? — подал наконец голос Гарри.  
      — Всенепременно, и в ближайшие же дни, столько всего ещё нужно сделать.  
      Гарри ожидал всего — вплоть до Авады в лоб, — но не такого спокойного принятия его в семью.  
      — Кстати, я хочу всё-таки знать, будет у меня братик или сестричка, или нет?  
      — Драко, не напоминай, я только успокоился, — проворчал Снейп.  
      — И всё-таки, он прав, — согласился с сыном Люциус.  
      — Через две недели, — Северус вздохнул, увидев вопросительные взгляды обоих блондинов, — только через две недели можно будет об этом точно говорить.  
      Оба мужчины вышли из комнаты.  
      — Чтобы получилось, чтобы получилось, чтобы получилось, — Драко шептал как мантру.  
      — Ты чего?  
      — Прошу магию, чтобы всё-таки получилось, и у меня появился братик или сестричка.  
      Гарри улыбнулся:  
      — Было бы здорово, но тогда нам придётся отпаивать успокоительными пусть не твоего отца, так Снейпа точно. Драко, ты хоть представляешь, что через некоторое время мы станем родителями?!  
      — Пока ещё не представляю, но думаю, у нас есть время с этой новостью свыкнуться.  
  
      Люциус сидел в своём кабинете и отпаивал успокоительным Бруствера, его нового секретаря, Макгонагалл и ещё двух чиновников. Этих людей он тщательно подбирал, чтобы рассказать о беременности обоих мальчиков и их браке.  
      Прошло уже две недели с того интересного Рождества. Северус рычал и на пушечный выстрел к себе не подпускал. Драко и Гарри отбыли во Францию, где начали обучение на дому. Сегодня Люциус проверил себя на беременность и… ничего; было огорчительно, но у него будет двое внуков, это уже неплохо.  
      Он посмотрел магов и решил, что они уже вполне пришли в себя.  
      — Надеюсь, вы понимаете что не стоит шокировать общественность? Если что — мы объявим, что дети были приняты в семью из приюта.  
      — Действительно, не стоит, — проговорил Бруствер, — сейчас много сирот, это не составит труда.  
      Люциус кивнул, когда дом тряхнуло.  
      Малфой, даже не посмотрев на остальных, выбежал из кабинета. Он чётко почувствовал немаленький магический выброс в гостиной, куда и влетел. Остатки магии ещё искрили в комнате.  
      В центре стоял Снейп, бледный и злой.  
      — Люциус, я убью твоего сына вместе с Поттером.  
      В голове быстро всё сложилось и Люциус, рискуя получить в зубы, улыбнулся.  
      — Давай поговорим об этом в другом месте, Сев, — Малфой аккуратно подкрадывался к взбешённому зельевару: всплеск забрал немало сил, и тот так и свалиться мог. Он, как бы невзначай, приобнял теперь уже жениха. Малфой он или кто? Хоть связанным, а к брачному алтарю он его притащит; у Малфоев же иметь бастардов — непозволительная роскошь.  
      — Пойдём, я провожу тебя в комнату, — появившиеся гости в растерянности наблюдали за бешеным зельеваром.  
      — Мистер Снейп, что случилось? — подала голос Макгонагалл.  
      — Ничего, кроме того, что вам придётся подыскивать нового директора и побыстрее, я увольняюсь.  
      — Вы не можете!  
      — Могу. А вообще, делайте, что хотите, но работаю я, от силы, месяца два-три, а потом у меня другие планы.  
      Люциус буквально уволок уже с трудом переставляющего ноги Снейпа. Привёл он его в свою спальню, попросил у домовика успокоительное со снотворным действием и влил в несопротивляющегося Северуса.  
      — Как ты? Проверка показала беременность? — Северус лишь кивнул.  
      — Люциус, ты только подумай — какой из меня отец?  
      — А из меня? Но это же не значит, что от ребёнка нужно избавляться.  
      — Даже в мыслях не было. Именно поэтому и собираюсь уйти из Хогвартса. Если бы кто узнал…  
      Люциус промолчал: ему ещё предстояло воплотить план под названием «затаскивание злобной, сексуальной поганки под венец» в жизнь, но всё это потом. Сейчас тому явно нужно выспаться. «Драко будет доволен,» — улыбнулся Малфой. Вышел и направился к гостям: нужно продолжить прерванный разговор.


	12. Эпилог.

**Десять лет спустя**  
Эссен, Германия  
Конференция зельеваров  
  
      Блэйз Забини протянул руку и помог своей жене Астории подняться. Он вздохнул. Доклад оказался не столь интересным, и ему уже становилось скучно, но оставалась ещё одна демонстрация, на которой он очень хотел побывать.  
      — Куда теперь? — спросил Невилл Лонгботтом, которому судя по не менее скучающему виду, доклад не понравился.  
      — Остались: последний запланированный на сегодня доклад и демонстрация — Джекобсона.  
      — Это тот, что подгоняет давно известные зелья под нужды детей, а также делает дорогие зелья более общедоступными, создавая более дешёвые аналоги? — спросила Полумна.  
      — Да, явно последняя надежда найти партнёров здесь для наших аптек. Да, Блэйз? — сжав ладошку жены, ответил на её вопрос Невилл.  
      — Я уже даже боюсь чего-то ожидать, все эти новые проекты… Нет чтобы упрощать зелья, делать их лучше, но проще, так нет! Новые компоненты ещё дороже прежних или готовятся дольше. Зачем, спрашивается, нужно лучшее средство от ожогов, которое, пусть и работает лучше и безболезненней, но его готовить надо неделю, да и хранится оно всего несколько дней. На кой-оно надо? Пациент быстрее умрёт. Да и цена выше.  
      — Пойдёмте уже, а то опоздаем — потянула Астория за руки мужчин.  
      Молодые люди зашли в небольшой зал; как ни странно — свободных мест было немного.  
      — Простите, попрошу тишину, — раздалось с трибуны.  
      Забини повернулся на голос и застыл в изумлении. На трибуне стоял Малфой — Драко Малфой — которого, признаться, уже многие похоронили.  
      — Приветствую вас, дамы и господа, благодарю, что пришли. Я компаньон и финансовый директор «Джекобсоны энд Ко», и сегодня представлю наши маленькие улучшения, нововведения; но сначала — некоторые теоретические выкладки. Думаю, те гости, что имеют детей, не понаслышке знают, как трудно уговорить ребёнка выпить лекарство. А если надо? — Драко улыбнулся. — Так вот мы решили поработать над этой проблемой, а также…  
  
      Забини и не заметил, как заслушался живым, с примерами из жизни, докладом, а не с сухими выкладками. Интересно изменённые рецепты, явно известных зелий; судя по виду Невилла — он уже прикидывал: сможет ли подобрать ингредиенты и что нужно посадить в теплицах, чтобы тех же ингредиентов хватило. Забини же уже прикидывал цифры затрат и возможной выручки аптек.  
      Доклад завершился, зелья дали продегустировать, понюхать, осмотреть.  
      — Простите, а можно вашу визитку, предложения действительно очень интересные, — наконец подошёл к Драко Забини.  
      Блондин обернулся, и они встретились взглядами, но малфоевская выдержка не подвела, и он, вежливо улыбнувшись, протянул визитку. Забини же в свою очередь представился.  
      — Не хотите ли где-нибудь встретиться? Мы как раз с партнёром ищем новые рецепты. Наши аптеки рассчитаны на простых обывателей, и ваши простые и интересные рецепты заинтересовали.  
      Драко обвёл взглядом публику: любопытство брало верх, но и о деле нельзя забывать:  
      — Напротив есть небольшое кафе. Можем встретиться там через час.  
      — Благодарю, — Забини отвесил поклон и направился к выходу. Драко уже беседовал с другим гостем. Они вышли из помещения, Невилл вздохнул с облегчением.  
      — Всё ещё не любишь шумного гула толпы? — спросил Блэйз.  
      Лонгботтом пожал плечами.  
      — Это ведь Драко?  
      — Бесспорно, он, — ответила на вопрос Невилла Астория.  
      — Эта поездка становится всё интересней, — улыбнулся Блэйз.  
      — У него такие интересные глаза, — проговорила молчавшая до сих пор Полумна.  
  
      Драко плеснул водой в лицо и выпрямился, проверил идеально ли сидит мантия.  
      — Ну, что домой? — подошёл к нему со спины Гарри.  
      — Ещё рано, — улыбнулся блондин.  
      — Драко, даже не думай! Мы оставили Северуса сразу с тремя детьми, каждый лишний час приближает нас к медленной казни от рук вредного зельевара.  
      — Глупости, два дня назад он так был доволен своим фурором здесь на съезде (новое зелье; мало того, что не даёт озвереть, так ещё и превратиться оборотню в полнолуние), что сам вызвался посидеть с детьми, так что мы не при чём. Кто же знал, что будет столько заинтересованных лиц? Хотя, есть только три подходящие кандидатуры, и с одной из них мы сейчас встретимся.  
      — А меня зачем туда тащить? На мне зелья, я во всех бизнес-хитростях ноль.  
      — Но ты же не будешь прятаться от всего мира до конца дней своих? Я понимаю, что на публике у тебя язык отсыхает и выпускать тебя на презентацию глупо, но поговорить с несколькими людьми — с которыми мы, возможно, будем тесно сотрудничать — нужно.  
      — Хорошо. Скрывающий артефакт работает? — спросил Гарри.  
      — Да, не волнуйся — ни ушей, ни хвоста не видно.  
      — Хорошо, тогда идём.  
      Гарри на презентации стоял за кулисами и наблюдал за своим мужем: какой же он раскованно-совершенный. Сам же Гарри, как терялся на публике, так и продолжал теряться. Всё же, сложные таблицы, обоснования и выводы по зельеварению ему тоже так и не дались. Он мастерски варил зелья и в этом был поумелей иных мастеров Зельеварения, но как только дело доходило до подробного разложения рецепта, составлений схем, обоснований — так был хуже подмастерья. В итоге Драко, понаблюдав за его мучениями, принял на себя организационные вопросы, а затем втянулся. Всё-таки денежная жилка — это у них семейное. За раздумьями он и не заметил, что они подошли к столику и только когда сообразил — кто за ним сидит? — застыл.  
      — Разрешите представить вам гения — Гарольда Джекобсона собственной персоной, — с лёгкой ехидной улыбкой проговорил Драко и потянул Гарри к стулу, усадив как куклу.  
      — Хорошо выглядишь, Гарри, — как ни в чём не бывало поздоровавшись, сказала Полумна.  
      — Ты тоже, — прозвучал скованный ответ.  
      — Гарри? — Невилл изумлённо разглядывал бывшего однокурсника. Хотел сказать что-нибудь недовольное: ведь ни слова, ни весточки, но под столом Луна положила на его руку свою и сжала, легонько покачав головой.  
      — Действительно, выглядишь просто великолепно, — хищно улыбнулся Блейз, — Малфои всегда были людьми не промах, такого парня заполучить.  
      — Мне уже начинать ревновать? — отвлекла его Астория.  
      — Пришлось бы, если б я интересовался парнями; ты бы видела — какой он милашка на самом деле.  
      Драко удивлённо посмотрел на Гарри, чуть вздёрнув бровь — удостоверился, что артефакт работает, — когда мелькнула догадка.  
      — Ах да, родовой артефакт Забини: всё видят, всё понимают, всё как всегда, — протянул Драко, — надеюсь, лишних разговоров не будет?  
      — Что ты, Драко, идти против Малфоев? Особенно если учесть, что твой отец не сегодня — завтра станет министром Британии. Я похож на психа?  
      — Блейз, ну вот начинается, ты опять не договариваешь. При чём здесь Малфои? — недовольно протянул Невилл.  
      — У них кольца одинаковые. Магический брак, похоже.  
      Невилл вздрогнул, посмотрел на Драко, который непринуждённо пил чай, и на Гарри, что сидел, несколько заторможенно мешая сахар в чашке. Он, конечно, не видел того, что Забини, но даже он должен был признать, что в паре Драко и Гарри хорошо смотрятся.  
      — Вы красивая пара, — озвучил он свои мысли.  
      — Именно, а раз это сказал наш Невилл — неисправимый гриффиндорец — то это неоспоримый факт, — согласился Блейз.  
      — Вы здесь живёте? В Германии? Или приехали на семинар? — спросила Астория.  
      Драко толкнул Гарри, который похоже уже начал понимать, что осуждать его не собираются.  
      — Приехали, мы живём во Франции, хотя бываем и дома, в Британии, — ответил Гарри.  
      — Обговорим возможное сотрудничество? — вернулся к деловому тону Драко.  
      — Думаю, только общие моменты, как я понимаю организацией занимаешься ты, Драко.  
      — Именно, Гарри больше по зельям.  
      — Даже не верится, — проговорил Невилл, который до сих пор готовил зелья со всеми возможными разрушительными последствиями, и в итоге знал лишь их ингредиенты, их подготовку, но никак не работу зельевара.  
      — Я сам иногда с трудом в это верю, — несмело улыбнувшись, ответил Гарри.  
  
      Возвращались во Францию камином уже вечером; на встрече были оговорены необходимые документы и предложения, а также способы связи; теперь же можно было и отдохнуть. Хотя, по сути, отдых нужен был Драко.  
      — Надеюсь дом на месте, — проговорил Гарри со вздохом.  
      — И дом устоит, и Снейпу полезно с собственным сыном общаться, да и отец обещал составить ему компанию к вечеру, а то иногда мне кажется, что Кастиэль не мой брат, а сын. Он нас чаще дома видит, чем собственных отцов. Да и внукам нужно с дедушкой общаться.  
      — Что правда, то правда, что бы эти двое без нас делали, — Гарри и Драко шагнули в камин.  
      Их встретила тишина, что уже немного пугало. Вошли в гостиную. На диване спал Люциус с несколькими перьями в волосах: так, это явно Скорпиус постарался — он в последнее время на индейцах помешался. Северус обнаружился на кресле тоже спящим, на его коленях спал Кастиэль. Что ж, он всегда уставал быстрее. Да и вообще был тише своих племянников. «Мда, похоже детки укатали взрослых,» — с ехидцей подумал Гарри. У камина же с интересом склонились над пергаментом платиновая и русая с рыжиной головы, что-то старательно выписывая. Опять, видать, Скорпиуса посетила светлая идея, а Ален со всем своим рвением поддержал.  
      Гарри огляделся:  
      — Ну, дом, похоже, на месте.  
      Мальчишки обернулись и радостно кинулись к отцам.  
      — Папа, а что вы нам привезли?  
      — Даже не знаю, как-то времени по магазинам бегать не было, — протянул Драко.  
      — Что?! — в два недовольных голоса.  
      — Братик, — к ним подскочил третий уже темноволосый ураганчик. Волос тёмный, как вороново крыло, глаза тоже чернее ночи, но в тоже время вылитый Люциус и любимец Снейпа (хоть зельевар никогда и не признается в этом).  
      — Подарки вы получите сегодня только в том случае, если через десять минут уже будете в кроватях, поздно уже, — уверенным, командным тоном произнёс Гарри. Драко лишний раз поразился, до какой степени он меняется на людях и вместе с семьёй. С сорванцами, с которыми у него лично руки опускаются — расправляется на раз-два, а вот выйти и сказать несколько фраз на публике — коленки трясутся, и слова путаются.  
      — Ну как, дедушки-родители, все целы?  
      Снейп и Малфой-старший потянулись.  
       — Вы бы ещё на следующий день появились, — недовольно проворчал Снейп.  
      — Похоже, встреча прошла не зря? — спросил Люциус.  
      — Даже более, чем, — улыбнулся Драко.  
       — Надеюсь, вы останетесь на выходные? — спросил Гарри.  
      — Если экстренно не вызовут, то да. Скоро выборы — пропаду надолго, — ответил Люциус.  
      — Всё, как обычно, — вздохнул Драко: — « Но хромого только могила исправит,» — добавил уже про себя.  
      — Я тоже останусь, но потом у меня есть интересное предложение из одной лаборатории здесь, во Франции.  
      — Мда, ладно, что с вами сделаешь.? Кастиэль у нас побудет, а то ребёнок совсем одичает, — проговорил Гарри, покачав головой.  
      — Спасибо, — благодарно проговорил Люциус. Что ни говори — не семейный он человек, да и Снейп тоже.  
      Все отправились к детям, а после того, как те улеглись спать, собрались в гостиной.  
      — Как прошёл день? — спросил Гарри, садясь перекусить.  
      — Могу сказать только одно, — проговорил усталым голосом Снейп, — я рад, что больше ничем не связан с Хогвартсом, так как скоро они разнесут несчастное строение.  
      Драко лишь хмыкнул.  
      — Ничего, Хогвартс выдержал немало шалопаев — одним больше, одним меньше — выдержит и наших.  
      — Ну, ну, — проговорил Северус, уже представляя, как будет краснеть после очередной выходки внешне безобидного Кастиэля перед директором МакГонагалл. Временами он так сильно увлекается — к радости Снейпа, но ужасу будущих учителей Хогвартса — зельями. А что говорить про дуэт Скорпиуса и Алена. По отдельности — ещё ничего, но вместе — ум Скорпиуса и безбашенность Алена — жуткая смесь. Особенно, если учесть, что Ален помешан на разного рода магических зверюшках, до жути напоминая иногда Хагрида, а Скорпиус уже сейчас пробует себя в ритуалистике, да и нумерология у них пойдёт хорошо.  
      Остаётся надеяться, что они не вызовут какого-нибудь монстра в Хогвартс.

**Author's Note:**

> Моё постоянное место жительства, как автора фиков находится на https://ficbook.net/authors/1578958


End file.
